A New Life
by Rose of Doom 199
Summary: Who is the mysterious girl who randomly showed up in the forest with no memory? The silver-haired girl has a future no one can predict. Read her story, as she discovers her destiny. I only own Vraela.
1. Chapter 1 Who Am I?

**I only own my Ocs, and please review me! And by the way, a crown is a currency.**

'Where was I? Who am I?' That is the earliest I can remember.

I woke in a forest, my arms, legs, and torso wrapped in vines, and my bare feet covered in moss. I collapsed against a giant tree. I had a silver, knee-length dress with short sleeves, al leather belt on my ribs, and my silvery hair was loose and down to my hips. I looked around and saw little past the surrounding brush, and so when I looked up through the canopy of trees above, and I thought I might be able to climb the branches and see where I was. I began to ascend the tree's limbs. As I poked my head through the leaves, I saw I was in a mountain range, an ancient mansion crumbling near the tree. My tree was at the top of a steep sided mountain, with neighboring taller mountains. I looked closer, and there was a rocky trail leading up to the peak, between the the mountain next to me and the one I was on. As I saw movement, I realized about ten men on horseback, all wearing the same red robes, but I saw glimmers of gold. A few hunting dogs were roaming around.

One man started waving and yelling, and in my direction. I realized they were looking my way, and they weren't inviting me to tea. I dropped down, and started running. I saw that hounds might not catch my scent if I was far enough away, and ran towards the ruin. I realized something was knocking against my arms, and I saw it was a small, silver dagger in a clear crystal sheath, hanging from a cord on my belt. I thought, 'Good. I'll need this later.' But soon enough, I heard the pounding thunder of hooves, and I ran behind a giant pine. The men slowed their horses, unsure of where I was, but a hound ran and bit my ankle.

I quickly knocked it away, but the men had seen. They circled around me, forcing me to slow, and I drew my dagger. The men laughed, but the three who could see my glare past my hair stopped and shifted uncomfortably in their saddles. I saw that all the men had broadswords, but a few hand bows and quivers with them. I wasn't to eager to see who could shoot, so I stayed still. The one who seemed the leader yelled, "What is your name?" I didn't answer; why should I? The man yelled, "Well, silver hair, pointed ears, slanted eyes, high cheek bones. I'd say we found the girly Galbatorix is looking for."

I looked for an opening to escape the circle, and realized my mark when a soldier, smaller than the others, started looking at the trees, nervously, so I jumped up, knocked him of his horse, and charged forward. I pushed the horse into a gallop, and we took off down the mountainside passage. The other men started to follow. I looked over my shoulder, and the men were drawing their bows, and a few had knocked arrows. I looked forward again, and I took some found a side trail, to try and lose them, but it wasn't working. I heard a few strange _twang_ sounds, and arrows imbedded themselves in nearby trees. I saw a low hanging branch, and took my chances with it. I stood in the saddle, and jumped, my horse still running forward. I steadied myself on the branch, but the soldiers gathered below me. One got out a strange reed-like thing. He put a small, dripping arrow into the end, and put it towards me. I realized what it was a moment too late.

The dart sank into my left hip, and my grip loosened. I knew it was poisoned, but that made no sense to my mind. I tried to climb higher, but I just ended up on the ground. The men laughed cruelly above me. My eyes started to get blurry, and the men doubled and span. I couldn't keep awake... I was put in chains, and set on a horse, and nothing more was left for my memory.

**Hey, what do you think of my first chapter? Please review, and I would be grateful for some constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Is This My Life?

**I do not own Eragon or other characters. I only own my OCs. Ancient language translations at the bottom!**

My head was spinning, and everything was gray. I opened my eyes, and I picked up my head. Everything was spinning...turning... all around. I tried to focus on one thing, but it all blended together. The only thing I could put together was I was in a stone room. The floor was really cold. I leaned against the wall, and a jingling sound made me come alert. I looked down, and I saw black, snake-like thing, and I assumed it must be chains. I reached down, and the things hissed. I screamed, and backed up, but my vision cleared, and I could see they were chains. I knew my mind was being messed with. I realized I had cuffs on my ankles and wrists. I shook my head, and started to organize my thoughts. My first thought was escape. The room was about twenty feet, and the walls were twice that. The only opening was a two foot square at the top of the pit, and iron bars crossed over it, and the hole was centered in the ceiling.

I started to study the walls, and I realized that some stones stuck out, and if I climbed them walls right, I could work my way up to the entry! It would take awhile, and I would hang from the ceiling for a few feet, but I could do it. I looked at the chains, and they were extremely long. I started scale the walls, which were actually quite is when things went wrong...

I reached the top, and started to go upside down. As I reached for the bars, light suddenly streamed in from the bars, but I just closed my eyes and reached bars started rattled, and pulled my arm back as they clattered to the ground. I suddenly swayed and the stones I was holding to were suddenly flat. I grabbed the ledge to pull myself up, but that had nothing to grip, and I fell down forty feet. I crashed into the ground, and a pile of chain. But the worst wasn't even over. A man in a solid black cape and robes dropped . I saw he had black gloves on his hands, too. He walked forward, and I tried pulling myself away. Something about the man chilled my blood. I saw his face, pitch black hair, flattened by a golden crown, and eyes just as black his hair, that seemed to peer into my soul.

He said, "Young one, you could have waited for me to arrive." His voice. It entranced me strangely, and made me feel safe. He walked over to me, and grabbed my wrist. He tapped the cuffs and whispered,"Ma'mor." The manacles and chains fell away immediately. He pulled me to my feet, but before I could struggle in any way, he muttered, "Mathinae." I suddenly went limp and I could feel or move, and the man gathered me in his arms, and walked until we were under the hole. He said, "Risa." We rose upward, and once over the edge, we stopped moving. I saw that the pit had been in a tower, but the man dropped me softly on my still numb legs. He said, "Losna." I felt in control again! He started dragging me by my wrists again, and this time, I did pull backwards, though the man was much stronger.

He dragged me through the doorway behind us, and I saw an enormous city. The word city doesn't even explain the wonders before me. There was a sprawling town below and next to me. Towers and building were built upside down on a giant plateau, supported on one side, while the other loomed over the lower city. We were on the section of plateau that overlooked the entire city! I was amazed, and the man beside me said, "It's beautiful, isn't it? Amazing what you can do if your determined." I said, "Yes, but why am I here?" He smiled, a cruel look that made me want to hide, but his voice was kind, welcoming, and most of all inspiring. He said, "Because. Your father is Vrael, the Rider, and this city, all of the Broddring Kingdom, would be rubble if I hadn't stopped him. You are here because I need your help to reverse the things he put out of balance."

That didn't feel right to me, but I had no idea of anything. The man reached out, as quick as a viper, and touched my temple. I suddenly was in a large mansion, still in my silver dress. A beautiful woman, an elf, was next to me, and ahead, huge oaken doors were open, and a man with silver hair stumbled in, clutching his side. I ran to him, just watching as I said, "Father! What happened?" I saw blood seeping from between his fingers, and screamed, "Mother!" The woman rushed forward, but the man who had been with me in the city was suddenly standing between my mother and father, across from me. The silver-haired man I assumed was my father rushed forward, a white sword in his hand, and charged towards the black-haired man.

I backed up, and tripped on a rock, falling on my back. When I looked up again, the woman was dead, her eyes gazing listlessly towards the ceiling, my father standing next to her, his sword stained red. The other man was walking calmly towards me, but my father was quicker. He rushed forward, and yelled, "Waise stenr! Neo hugin!" And all went black.

I was suddenly back in the city, and the man was glaring at the town below. He said, "Vrael was mad. He killed his own wife, and turned you to stone. What kind of father does that? I was trying to end his madness, but he arrived first. I am still fixing the damage he caused the world." I asked, "But what do I have to do with this? And why should I trust you? I saw you kill my mother." The man turned to me and said, "You can help me rebuild what was destroyed. We can bring peace and prosperity to this world, and you should trust me, because the proof of your father's treachery to the world is forcing an elf maiden to his halls and destroying the Riders, a civilization he once led fairly until he became insane." I was satisfied by this, so I asked again, "But how can I do all that?" He said, "You are an elf. You are born with magic. It would be easy for you to help me."

He smiled that special way again and said, "You could be the daughter I never had." He reached with his mind and showed me a world where magicians all are united, people have bountiful harvests, elves and dwarves are only as powerful as humans, and the country Surda is under the Empire once more, sharing the Empire's joy. I thought, 'Hey, it might need some work, but this plan might make Alegasia a better world.'

I smiled and said, "I accept. But, I don't remember much. I don't even know my name, or yours." He smiled, closed his eyes and murmured a few words I couldn't hear. Things suddenly flooded back to me, things that seemed strange, fun, and a few I didn't want. He opened his black eyes as I said, "Vraela. I'm Vraela." He scoffed. "He was also vain. Vain enough to name his daughter after himself. And I, I am Galbatorix."

**Ma'mor= unlock**

**Losna= release**

**Risa= rise**

**Mathinae= confine**


	3. Chapter 3 I Get A New Room

**I only own Vraela. Please review! This is my first story, so I _need_ to know what you think!**

I was given a room that was more like a throne room, with a ceiling sixty feet high and an octagonal shape about fifty feet across. An extra large bed with green woolen blankets was in between four fully grown trees.

Galbatorix knew I loved the outdoors, so he transported different types of trees into my room. I had a few other simple things in the room, like a bed-stand, a bookshelf, and a wooden wardrobe.

I delved into the curved runes immediately, and found it easy to read. There was stories, legends, and true accounts. I started to remember even more with every word, like the runes were helping my memories.

I remembered a day when I was playing with Vrael, and I started laughing crazily.

He said, "Well, my dear. If you can laugh like that, it would send any human running to you. But try singing. All elves have beautiful voices."

I didn't want to, but I sang a song, of a young Rider flying away to battle, where he would surely die, and his lover sang in sorrow as he left.

_Fly away, away, and never return to me._

_Fly away, away,_

_Fly away, away,_

_And never return to me..._

Vrael was silent, then said, "You have a real gift, daughter. The humans have last names for parents or deeds. You shall have one, too. Vraela Songweaver!" He picked me up and span around.

I let the memory fade away. I didn't need to think of what I'd lost. And besides, Vrael had been insane. But, he seemed so... normal. Kind, even. Could someone fake that?

I shook my head. It was no use thinking like that. I did want to sing, though. I touched a tree, an oak, and sang:

_Fly away, away, and never return to me._

_Fly away, away,_

_Fly away, away,_

_And never return to me..._

I felt power swirling under my hand, but I kept it in place. I'd done this before when I was a child, for in human years, I was five, but had excesive training.

I felt the tree bending to my will, turning and twisting, almost naturally. A hole started to form, inch by inch.

I sang the verse over and over, until I had formed a circular hole about five feet around. I stuck my head inside, and it seemed the tree had hollowed out, forming a room.

I stepped in and saw I had made a more elaborate thing that I's thought. The walls were straight, and about three feet thick, and going up the left side and spiraling up the sides, was an immense set of stairs.

I decided to climb, and it was a few minutes before I reached the top, with the tree being so large. At the top, a trapdoor was open.

I clambered up the hole, thinking a ladder would be helpful, and saw I was in a fork of the tree, where four limbs separated.

I started to sing again, and the roots started pulling up from the stone floor. I almost stopped singing, but managed to continue as the tree shifted beneath me.

The roots grabbed everything. The bed, bed-stand, bookshelf, and the wardrobe, and started passing them to branches, that did the same.

The bookcase ended up in my tree, my bed and bed-stand in the maple, and my wardrobe in the pine. Only the striped birch tree was empty. I only ended my song then.

I walked around the bookcase, and towards the limb on the far right.

When I sand the second time, I must have made the trees grow, because when they used to be half the height of the ceiling, they now were 3/4 to the roof.

The branches of all the trees intercepted in the center, and made something like a bridge.

I walked across with ease to the maple tree, and saw that the branches were reaching out around my bed, like curtains.

I lay on the wool, and laughed. I looked to the ceiling, and I realized I could see the sky! The stars glowed in the sky, like jewels carved from the dwarvish halls.

I lay and laugh, until I fell asleep.

**Sorry today's was short, but I needed to save the suspense until tomorrow. Until then, review!**


	4. Chapter 4 I Climb The Wall

**I only own Vraela. Review please! Ancient language translation at the bottom.**

I had a daily schedule. And it was a normal thing.

At the first light of dawn, I wake up and prepare myself for the day. Servants would come after I change, then wash and brush my hair.

Then, I walk down to the library of Uru'baen. I was taught by the book-keeper, and within two years, I had learned all forms of human, Urgal, Dwarvish, and the ancient language.

I studied every possible spell, problem, and event, and how to use it. Another man, Tethesen, taught me how to use magic, for though I had lessons as a younger child, I still needed more practice.

After I was done with two hours of studying, I would go to the battlegrounds, or the Blood Plains as the soldiers in training called it, and practice with a man called Tornac.

Every day, I would spar with him, and shoot a bow, sung from the pine tree in my room, and arrows I would make from hand every day.

I made friends with a man, the son of a high-ranking nobleman, and he was the only man besides Tornac who rivaled me in skill.

His name was Murtagh, and he would spar with me until we both dropped from exhaustion. Tornac would say, "Shouldn't you have more self control?" It was a habit we were in.

I my room was the only thing besides my appearance and skill level to top of all stones became soil, wildflowers sprouted, and saplings grew around me.

According to Galbatorix, who I saw once every month, said that I looked like the most beautiful person, human or elf, to ever see. And I trusted this, as he had seen many people.

I am eleven years old now, and I'm heading to the Blood Plains. I saw new soldiers in training practicing, and veterans training the young idiots.

I walked over to Tornac's red tent, and went in. I looked inside but Tornac and Murtagh weren't inside. I frowned, and thought of how they had acted strangely the previous day.

They had been shifting in and out of conversation, and had seemed troubled. I tried to make them tell me what had happened, but they wouldn't talk.

I asked the Blood Plain manager, Distal, and he said, "Oh, Tornac and Murtagh went missing last night." I didn't spar that day. None matched my skill, and I was saddened by their disappearance.

I returned to my room, and cried. Murtagh was my only companion, and now, even he was taken from me. Vrael, my mother, who I remember now was named Bavena, and every other person who I had cared about, gone.

Galbatorix wasn't exactly family. I almost wished I could go into the city, but I wasn't allowed out of the castle. The gates were always closed, and guards were everywhere, but today, I didn't care. I was getting out for a few hours.

I returned to my room, and got out my reversible cloak, green on the inside, black on the outside. I threw it on and went out the door.

I ran through corridors and hallways, until I came to the gardens in the back. The guards rarely were there, and I checked that day to be sure. All was clear.

I ran to the walls, which were so tall, it was funny. I whispered, "Risa." I shoot silently into the air, and onto the wall. Guards were inside the guard room, and the walls were open.

I silently dropped to the ground, softening my landing by muttering, "Blothir."

I landed between two cottage style houses, and I quickly switched my black cloak to green, so not to attract unwanted attention.

I walked through the streets, weaving between people, and I realized that some people were staring. I realized my ears were showing, and whispered, "Brakka nuanan."

I felt my ears round over, and the bones in my face shift. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw that my hair was now brown. I could reverse it easily, but I felt strangely out of place.

I walked around, avoiding guards for fear they might have trained with me, and stopped in a few shops. I was very happy, and I bought with my earnings at the Blood Plains' gambling section.

Everything there was strange, yet mystifying to me. I stopped a few times in restaurants, inns, and shops, all of them different from what I'd been used to.

When it began to get dark, I started towards the shadow of the castle walls, but the crowds were against me. It took a long time, but I finally escaped to a side alley.

I ran to the wall, and murmured, "Risa." I got higher, but at the top, I heard voices, and released the spell so not to be seen.

I grabbed the loose stones, and hung for dear life. The voices died, and I swung myself up. I dropped down the other side, and again, broke my fall with "Blothir."

I quickly rushed into my room, hid the cloak in the birch tree, which had developed a large room inside a nest-like room of twisted branches, and slinked into bed.

No one would know, but me. I knew about the real world now, and I planned on making night excursions a habit.

Risa= rise

Brakka nuanan= reduce beauty

Blothir= halt


	5. Chapter 5 Dragons And I

**I only own Vraela. Read the books! Ancient language translation at the bottom.**

I was constantly tired from my night trips. The night was still the best part of the day for me though.

It seemed I would never be caught, and I was friends with, seemingly, all of Uru'baen.

I trained daily in mind and body, never breaking my rigorous training schedule. Every night, though, I snuck over the walls, and into Uru'baen. For four years, I did this, only skipping my night trips on the crescent moons.

I was called "Little Green Cloak" and "Emerald Shadow" for my quick disappearances. I started to be more social, and more experimental. Injury was no matter, for even though I could use magic, I learned all the best healing herbs from Ligli, the old healer.

But one day, this was ruined.

I was visiting Galbatorix, and he said he had a surprise for me.

A servant stood in one corner, trying to avoid contact with Shruikan's sharp teeth and swinging tail. He was holding a pitch black chest, which wasn't strange, considering Galbatorix's features.

He was sitting on his throne like usual. I approached, and kneeled on the steps and said, "Father." He nodded and said, "Yes, Daughter. You should be mature enough to handle my gift."

I frowned. This was a strange entry. He usually just asked how my studies were going.

He waved, and the servant rushed forward and thrust the chest into my arms. Galbatorix said, "Ma'mor." The chest's top dropped off, and I set it down gently.

I looked inside, and screamed. How could Galbatorix think that I was that person? I looked up, and asked, "Do you truly think..." He said nothing.

After awhile, he said, "Well, yes, but you must touch it to be sure. You know what to do from there if you have truly learned.

I reached out and pulled the dragon egg out of the chest. It was about a foot long, and half that around, and pine green. I felt something moving around, and Galbatorix's laugh echoed through the halls.

I sat down and crossed my legs, then set the egg in my lap. It started to shake, and I looked to Galbatorix. He started to stroke Shruikan's wings, but I wanted him to help me.

He must have seen my uncertainty, because he said, "Take the egg to your room. Come to me later once it hatches." I bowed, and ran the other way. The egg rattled slightly, and I quickly entered my room.

I climbed my steps the quickest I could, and sat on my bed with the egg.

It shook for a few minutes, before I saw a crack spiral around the egg. Cracks appeared everywhere, and soon, the egg shattered.

A beautiful, yet small dragon with forest green scales, but almost black on the snout and legs.

I knew what to do, so I reached out with my right hand and touched it's side. I

I walked to the throne room, but was stopped when I heard... _him_?

Murtagh was alive? How?

I heard Murtagh say, "-but she would be a loose cannon! She is-" Galbatorix cut in, "But the girl has full confidence in my judgment. I will be unstoppable. The last egg will hatch and we will rule all of Alegasia!" I gasped. What!

I heard Murtagh say, "But didn't the last egg just hatch for her?" Galbatorix said, "The fool, Brom, who stole the blue egg, only heard of three, but I had hid the fourth where only I knew."

I had heard enough. But I couldn't move away. Galbatorix continued, "All with her, the Varden will be nothing under her. Eldunari on Eldunari, she will crush them as easily as bugs, like you never could."

I forced myself away, and ran to Galbatorix's personal armory, where he kept the swords of defeated Riders and the Eldunari of their dragons. I often used a balanced purple one, but I found a green one that would work just as well.

I also grabbed five Eldunari, and ran to the courtyard, and over the wall. My room was too easy to find my cloak, water-skin, and money for in the town, so I had made a hidden nook in the wall I could use to hide my things.

I pulled them out, donned my cloak, and walked on, the dragon hidden in the folds of my gold, floor-length dress. I walked to the supply store, bought ten steaks, some fruits (as I was a vegetarian), and a wool blanket.

I wrapped the hatchling in the wool, and walked to the royal stables.

The stables were connected to the castle, but were still outside the walls, for easier transportation. I quickly entered, and sent for my charger, Silver Wind, a pure black stallion.

The order was quickly obeyed, and I put the food and my water-skin in one side, the blanket and the dragon. I thanked the man who brought him to me, and when he turned, I stole his messenger pass, that allowed him out of Uru'baen.

I rode through the streets, and when I approached the outer wall, I showed the pass to the guards, they waved me out the large, black iron gates, and for the first time in my life, I experienced something for the first time.

Real Freedom.

**Ma'mor= open**


	6. Chapter 6 On The Road

**I only own Vraela, her dragon, and Silver Wind. Please review! Ancient language translations at the bottom of the page, and ' ' for mind speak.**

One month.

That is how long it took me to see Lake Leona in the distance, and for my dragon to start speaking. I would have small conversations with her, and soon realized she had no name. One morning, about 30 leagues off from Lake Leona, I asked her, 'What is your name?' She answered, 'You must ask. I will inform you if you assume right.' I asked, 'Don't you know?' She said, 'I will when you say it.'

I let it go and racked my mind for names. I showed her each, but all failed. I finally remembered a dragon, a green one like her, and I showed her. I heard more than the previous silence, and assumed that I guessed right. Emerald then. Emerald.

~Evening~

I was at the edge of Lake Leona, trying to decided where to go, Dras-Leona or Belatona. I thought we might have a better chance of fitting in with Dras-Leona's strange cloud, but the Varden might be in decision was made a lot easier when a large amount of dust started rising from Dras-Leona. I quickly turned Silver Wind towards Belatona, and we rode for a long time again.

Soon, the smoking bulk of Belatona was in sight on the horizon. A large blot was next to it, something I thought must be the Varden's camp. I pushed Silver Wind to go faster, with some bumping that upset Emerald in the saddlebags. She grumbled, 'Ugh. Why do you have to speed up? You will reach the Varden whether you are walking or flying.'

I giggled at her grumpy reply, as even though I had enlarge the saddlebags with stolen leather, she was still crammed into the bags, she was growing so fast. As we got closer, I heard trumpets and running scouts, and smiled. They thought I was a threat to them. They were half right. I was a threat, to the Empire. Once I was only twenty feet from the outer defense wall, a soldier stood forward and yelled, "Stop! The Varden occupies Belatona now! State your business!"

I quickly whispered, "Brakka nuanan." As I cast the spell, I felt as a mask fell over my face to keep the men from becoming suspicious. I yelled back, "Rina Cospawnsdaughter. I have fled from Dras-Leona. I wish to fight with the Varden, as I had fought hard to escape the stone walls."

The guard yelled, "How can we trust you, who comes of the limbless city?" I said, "Do you see a missing arm or leg? Am I a headless creature? But I wish to have an audience with Lady Nasuada."

The guard scoffed, "Who could suddenly show up, unnamed and unannounced, with no title that is more impressive than a birth name, and see Lady Nightstalker?" I growled, and said, "Have you never heard of Cospawn, Duke of Dukes?" I laughed, as Cospawn had been the previous duke of Dras-Leona, but this man wouldn't know that.

I continued, "I am his daughter, though my late father turned me over to be a duchess instead of a lady." The soldier stood back, whispered to a messenger, and yelled, "Follow me. We'll search your mind to be sure your on our side." I pushed Silver Wind forward, and we waded through a sea of warriors. The largest tent, blood scarlet, was standing in the center of the white canvas, and stood out like a scar on pale skin.

The soldier introduced himself as Garven, captain of the Nighthawks. He was in charge of protecting Nasuada, and Eragon. When I heard of Eragon, I instantly thought of the first Eragon, but remembered Galbatorix talking about a new Rider with the Varden named Eragon.

I thought of all I could share with him, and how I could learn from him.

As we approached, many people looked at me strangely, and I realized how strange I must look on a silver stallion, with saddlebags as big as me. I dismounted as we got to the red tent, and a small page took my reins. I quickly said, "Wait! I will take the horse."

If any discovered Emerald too early, I might be called a spy and treated as a prisoner. He shrugged and handed back the reins. I sighed, relieved, and followed Garven past six creatures, two humans, Urgals, and dwarves.

I closed my eyes as we stood before the tent, and I thought, 'This is it. I am going to forge my _own_ fate from here.' I pushed the tent flap open, and saw three beings inside.

Nasuada was the first; sitting in a normal arm-chair as if it was a throne, she was dressed in a floor-length dress the color of the forest with the sun overhead. Her skin shone like polished ebony, her dark, lively hair flustered around her face.

A man... if you could call him that in his beauty, was next to Nasuada. He looked like the elvish _farith_s I had seen, but more rugged. That somehow made her feel more towards him. He wore a simple white shirt and pants with leather boots, his brown hair slightly wavy, and his brown eyes glowing softly from the red light of the tent. His features intrigued me, and... I felt strange.

The third was a dragon that took up half the room. Her blue scales had a purple glint, and the beauty of it was overwhelming. She growled softly, and I thought, 'At least the last thing I see will be beautiful.'

Nasuada was the first to speak. "So, Rina. Why did you seek this audience with me? Eragon and Saphira decided to stay with me for your, uh, _unusual_ request." I straightened and said, "I must ask your apologies, Lady Nightstalker. I am not Rina Cospawnsdaughter. I am the daughter of someone greater."

Nasuada nodded and said, "Yes, I knew. Cospawn never had children from the scrolls I read, and I make it my business to know my enemies." Eragon touched a battered, steel sword at his side and said, "Nasuada! You knew, and yet... Never mind, my lady. But I feel you, girl, are covered in powerful magic."

I remembered the spell to hide my face, and removed it by whispering, "Losna." I knew they still couldn't see my face underneath the hood of my cloak, but that was a good thing. I warned them, "I am not what you'd expect of a child, but you will understand my words soon."

I flipped back my hood, and gasped rang from the two, and a snarl from Saphira. Eragon said, "But, only two elvish children live. And they..." "Don't look like me?" I guessed. He stumbled over nothing as if I had punched him. I continued, "This will be hard to take in, but I have been a captive in Uru'baen for seven years. I am Vraela Songweaver, Vraelsdaughter, and the black king's prisoner."

Eragon leaned against Saphira, and I knew he could feel that I wasn't lying. Nasuada shook her head, as if clearing her mind, and asked, "How could he hold you captive and not have any elves know of you?"

I felt scared at this point. What if they didn't believe me? No, I scolded myself. They will never believe you if you don't tell them. So I spoke. I told all I remembered from before my time as a statue, to the events that followed. I spoke the truth the whole time, and I felt that they could sense that, too.

When all was told, they stood (and sat, in Nasuada's case) in awe and shock. It felt good to let loose the entire story to someone, as fragments mean nothing separately. Eragon shook off his shock, and said, "Well, you have told of this, second green egg, but not where the dragon is."

I reached into the bags, and softly pulled Emerald out of the leather. She crawled around, and said, 'About time I came out of that cow carcass.' I laughed as Saphira nudged Emerald gently, and Emerald puffed smoke into Saphira's eyes by accident.

Saphira scolded, 'Young one! Who will teach you the proper way to fly if I am blind?' Emerald retorted, 'There are others! My human has learned from the Black King, and no matter how malevolent he may be, you cannot deny the facts. He has extreme knowledge, and this should be used.'

Saphira replied after awhile, 'You have wisdom at an early age, hatchling.' Emerald answered, 'After hearing many twisted conversations in the throne room of Uru'baen, I have developed this wisdom, and thank you, Saphira Brightscales.'

Eragon interrupted, "Well, we have been speaking for two hours, and the sun sets. We should-" "Nasuada! Didn't we agree to meet in my tent for a strategy meeting! Dras-Leona is a rising threat, and we must prepare!" A man in gold chains and flowing robes entered, trailed by nobleman and war strategists.

He saw me, then Emerald, and yelled, "What in the name of-" "Orrin. Calm down. This is Vraela, and her dragon, Emerald. They have escaped from imprisonment in Uru'baen to join us."

Orrin was silent, obviously mulling over the information, then was a cranky man again. "Well, if we can't get past Dras-Leona, there won't be any Varden to fight for or room for vengeance. And child, don't say you don't want vengeance. I can see the lust for blood in your eyes. Were you raised by murderers?"

I laughed at the irony. I said, "Well, one murderer, dozens of servants. But it is an honor to be in your presence, King Orrin, Lord of Surda." I knew flattery worked on any lord or nobleman, and sure enough, he asked, "Well, if you must skip this meeting, at least let the young Rider stay with me. You, after all, have Eragon."

His voice was full of contempt, as if he was jealous that Eragon choose Nasuada over him, and wanted better than Nasuada now. The way he said it made me sure he wanted a tool more than my gratitude, and I couldn't think of a way out.

Thankfully, Eragon put in, "I'm not sure she should. Her dragon will need a larger tent than what you'd have, no offense intended. I believe she should stay near me, for her dragon's sake." Orrin looked as if he wanted to whine and protest, but Nasuada cut in first. "I'll have a tent pitched immediately."

Eragon lead me out, but as I hefted Emerald outside,I heard Orrin mutter, "Want all the Riders under your power and out of mine? We'll see about that." I quickly followed Eragon to my new life with the Varden.

**fariths= elvish picture, entirely realistic, and created from memories.**


	7. Chapter 7 Training

**Sorry for the wait! Please review! I only own my own OCs, and anything in ' ' is mental speech and ancient language translations are at the bottom of the page. Hope you enjoy! :)**

As Eragon led me through a labyrinth of twisting tents and clearings, he spoke to me. "What is Uru'baen like, Vraela?" I told him, "Uru'baen will always be nothing more than the Black City and the center of my pain. The streets are crowded, so crowded you can barely breathe. The shops are raided by drunk soldiers every other week. The city, in other words, is a source of chaos and mayhem. I will laugh when I stand on its rubble... to feel at peace, and not constantly fighting a rigged war, where only one victor is supposed to emerge."

Eragon suddenly stopped in a clearing with a hundred foot girth from the white tents, with two in the center, and twelve blacks ringing the edges. And as the sun washed the tents in a red light, I felt as if I was seeing the blood to follow this war, won or lost.

Eragon pointed to the black tents, and said, "Those are the tents of my elvish guards. Islandzadi, the current elf queen, sent them to protect me and aid the Varden in battle. Blodgarm is the leader, and Arya, she isn't a guard. She is an elvish ambassador for the Varden." As if called, twelve elves emerged from the tents, and stared in awe at me and Emerald. Emerald leapt out of my arms and took to lay at Saphira's side, while I was bombarded by questions, names, and laughter.

After retelling my story, Blodgarm said, "All our history says... says you were never found. Your father had many statues of you, no wonder the brigade never found you..." Blodgarm embraced me, and I realized what I had assumed was a fur coat was true fur on his skin. One elf, Yaela, was especially kind. But the moon rose, and the toll of my travels seemed to double, and weigh upon me. I said, "I feel I need to rest, so I wish you all good sleep tonight. All the elves happily bode me good night, and Eragon directed me to the tent on the left.

The inside was simple, the way I liked it. A small cot, a stool, and a bucket of water with a waterskin floating. I saw a leather, battle-style dress, and became suddenly aware of my tattered clothes. I realized I had appeared before the two most imortant people in all of Alegasia in a ripped, scarred, and blackened dress, and felt rather embarrassed. But I still lay on the cot as if its rough surface was a cloud, pulled a woolen blanket over myself, and was enveloped by sleep. But my troubles did not end with the night.

I dreamed of horrible things. I saw the elf, Wyrden, being impaled by sharpened crystals, Eragon and Arya hanging over black eggs, with squirming evils inside, the gates of Dras-Leona opening, a red dragon, larger than Saphira, attacking the blue dragon, and they continued. The worst things: hanging over the land, Eragon calling to me, being overrun by trespassing minds, and being in the throne room of Uru'baen. I was buried in rubble, barely alive, watching Eragon fight with a blurry figure, Galbatorix's evil laugh crying out...

I woke with the sun, sure I was still dying under the rubble, but found I was alive and in my tent with the Varden. I donned the leather dress, strapped Laufsbläd (as I had deigned to call my sword) to my waist, and adjusted my boots. As I pushed back the flap of the tent, all the dark memories of my dream faded in the ever growing sunlight. Eragon sat outside on Saphira's foreleg, seemingly explaining something to the elves around him. I saw the way his tan skin gleamed and his brown, wavy hair swayed, and was filled with a sense of longing.

I shook my head. No. I could not distract myself or Eragon. It could cost us the war, one slip. I walked over, and saw Emerald batting at Saphira's tail, pouncing, then being thrown off by Saphira's powerful tail. Eragon and the elves bid me a good morning, and I to them. I asked, "What are you speaking of this morning?" Eragon said, "Blodgarm is insisting that I only fly over the roads." I smiled at Blodgarm and said, "Would you fly close to the roads if you were a Rider?" He seemed shocked by this question.

He slowly said, "No. I would fly as far as the sky extended." I replied, "Then do not limit Eragon. I yearn to fly, and Emerald will carry me someday. Blodgarm, think of the egg in Uru'baen. You could raise it, but will Eragon be helpful if he cannot wander? Can he kill Galbatorix if he must remain at your side?" All had looks of shock and awe on their faces. I said, "I learned in Uru'baen, and no matter what you think of Galbatorix, his knowledge is extensive. Know this. Now, who would like to spar?"

Eragon said, "You know, Saphira, show Emerald how to fly. I will spar with Vraela." Saphira grunted unhappily, but when Emerald nudged her, she agreed. We quickly ran up ahead of the wagons, and into a grove of trees, all of the elves followed.

We quickly dulled our sword so we wouldn't (majorly) hurt each other, and took positions opposite of each other. I said, "As you are half human, I'll take it easy on you." Eragon answered by narrowing his eyes, a dubious glint to them. In the background, I heard Yaela and Wyrden whispering about money and who would win, and I realized they were placing bets.

Eragon charged, slightly underestimating me but aiming a blow at my legs, which I blocked easily and spun Brisingr out of his hand with a flick of the wrist. For hours, he challenged me, not backing down, even when he was drenched in sweat, and I felt tired, but dared not show it, even to Eragon. Only once in our five hours of fighting did one of his blows land; a hard shot to the chest.

As Eragon challenged me again (for the 573 time, Blodgarm kept count), Arya stepped up and said, "Stop! All your doing is overworking yourselves! Sooner or later, one of you will drop from exhaustion. Stop now, and I mean it." I looked at her, silently thanking her, and she smiled back. I felt slightly jealous of her, as I wasn't blind, and could see how Eragon mooned over her. I put Laufsbläd back into its sheath and sat down next to Yaela.

~Dras-Leona~

All days, I wish, could have been like that. But instead, Eragon was with Nasuada, the elves following him of course, and I was not invited. I asked once, and Nasuada claimed Emerald would need to grow before we spoke of battle or strategy. But I knew from the way Nasuada looked at me that she didn't trust me fully. She saw the daughter, adopted or not, of the Black King, the source of her problems, not a girl who wanted to help.

One night, I found the nightmares weakened the nightmares, and I sang a song Vrael had taught me:

_O liquid temptress 'neath the azure sky,  
Your gilded expanse calls me, calls me.  
For I would sail ever on,  
Were it not for the elven maid,  
Who calls me, calls me.  
She binds my heart with a lily-white tie,  
Never to be broken, save by the sea,  
Ever to be torn twixt the trees and the waves._

As I sang, I felt energy flow out of me, as if it was... a spell... I didn't stop, and I watched as Emerald doubled, tripled... she grew until she was the size of Saphira! Once she got this large, I felt the magic growing too massive, and I stopped singing. Miraculously, no one saw Emerald's transformation, but I went and found Nasuada. She called it a miracle of the dragons gone, and sent for spell-casters to duplicate Saphira's armor for Emerald.

Orrin tried constantly to pull me under his thumb, but I wasn't an idiot. I started avoiding any from his army or court, as I knew how badly he wanted his own Rider. But I wished Orrin was the least of my problems. I had to deal with the ever sharper nightmares, the images of Dras-Leona growing more clear every night.

And now, we were camped outside Dras-Leona, in chain mail and weaponry, the doors... sealed.

**Laufsbläd=leaf**


	8. Chapter 8 Dras-Leona

**Hope you like the story! I only own my own OCs. Anything in ' ' is mental speech and ancient language translations at the bottom of the page. Enjoy and please review!**

The doors of Dras-Leona were entirely sealed. Inescapable. Impenetrable. All I had done to escape had amounted to this. And to top it off, a red dragon was in the city, and always watching.

Not even to Uru'baen, and we were out of ideas. I didn't know what to do, and the nightmares became so real, that I felt that I had brushed against Eragon as he ran from shadowy figures, a vision that had joined the others.

~Day Of Designated Siege~

I never knew what was happening. I just heard the war horns and adjusted my armor. I clambered onto Emerald, and we worked our way to the front of the brigades. I drew Laufsbläd, which I had carved vines into the leather grip in my spare time, and held it to the air.

The doors creaked open, and all hell broke loose. The time blurred. My arm sliced, mauled, and destroyed. Everything was red, and never did they hit me or Emerald. Her armor worked well, and only once I'd gotten into a rhythm of fly, attack, then crush, the enemies thinned, and we had won.

The entire battle seemed not to have happened even. It scared me, how Orrin was right. I did feel blood lust. I wanted to see Galbatorix drown in the blood of those he destroyed. And even that didn't feel like enough punishment.

Afterwards, I saw that my vision was right. Eragon told me that Wyrden died, but I cut him off. "Impaled by sharpened crystals. I had a vision." Eragon looked surprised, but didn't question me. I was grateful for that.

I attended his death ceremony, and saw the wonderful the way he was buried. I told Arya afterwards, "If I don't live through this war, plant an apple tree over me." She told me, "You won't die, but know this: I like birches." I laughed softly, but I knew it was perfectly possible we _both_ might not live.

We all returned to our tents, wordlessly, all grieving for Wyrden. I managed to fall asleep, and my visions didn't bother me. But to what I got, I liked that idea better.

I was back in the throne room of Uru'baen, standing in front of Galbatorix. He said, "Hello, daughter." I screamed and backed away, finding Laufsbläd wasn't at my side. Galbatorix said, "Do not fear me yet child. I have yet to punish you for running away, but my new Foresworn member will bring you in. But just to be sure, I'd better make sure you can't fight back!"

He drew Vrangr, and attacked. I had nothing to defend with, so I dodged, but Galbatorix was faster. I had a moment to think, 'Its a dream. He can't kill me.' Never have I been more wrong. I felt Vrangr's cold, white metal slide into my chest, right between my ribs.

I coughed blood, and Galbatorix said, "My dear, an old friend is coming. I hope you enjoy seeing him." He laughed that special way, and I woke up. I thought the wound was part of the dream, too, but blood flowed freely from my chest.

I stumbled over to Eragon's tent, and found he and Arya were inside, drinking faelnirv, but this faelnirv was drugged. But even slightly crazed, they knew blood when they saw it. Arya leapt up and asked, What happened?" I told her, "Never mind me, someone is going to try attacking the Varden soon."

Eragon touched my chest, and whispered, "Waíse heill." I felt the hole in my chest mend, but with all the blood I'd already lost, I stayed quite light-headed. I nodded and said, "Thanks." Suddenly, we heard a scream. I yelled, "Nasuada!"

We ran out of the tent, and soldiers were all around us, but Eragon became unsteady and fell. I knew Nasuada needed help, though, so I ran on. Arya ran sideways to help the elves, but I ran on. When I got to Nasuada's tent, a sad sight was before me. A man was dragging Nasuada by her wrists towards a red dragon nearby, but even that didn't amount to who was doing it.

Murtagh. I thought he might have been a nobleman after his conversation with Galbatorix, but he was obviously a Rider. I shook myself to reality, because he was the enemy now. I drew Laufsbläd, and knocked into Murtagh head on.

He didn't release Nasuada, but I hacked and pounded at his wards, until he drew his red sword and attacked me back. Even though he was only using one hand, he was too much. Many minds pressed on me, and I fell. Nasuada screamed, but it faded away...

**Waíse heill= be healed**


	9. Chapter 9 Gone Swimming

**Sorry for that last cliffhanger, well... not really. HA HA HA! (That's an exact quote from Rick Riordan, from cover of "House of Hades." Read it, or Galbatorix will get you!) You know the drill, mental speech in ' ' and ancient language at the bottom. Enjoy people and please review! I only own my own OCs.**

I screamed, "Murtagh! You vile, disgusting, creature! No words can explain my hatred of you! You left me, and to serve the man we called a tyrant and a destroyer! Did you lie in everything you said? I-" Murtagh muttered, "Eldunari." I knew Galbatorix had Eldunari, and I had often spoke with them, but the wave of mental vastness that hit me at once was too much. I couldn't move in my efforts to escape, and for a moment, my defenses wavered as I flashed to the vision of minds invading mine, but I couldn't let them win. I forced, I pushed, and I managed to regain the ability of movement, but not soon enough.

Murtagh had used the time the Eldunari bought him to reveal chains attached to manacles. He had slight trouble attaching Nasuada's as she pummeled him, but still managed. As I drew a knife I'd picked up in battle, Murtagh turned to me., grasped my wrist. We were at a face-off. With my knife at his neck and his hand on my wrist, we could have killed each other. But we both knew who would win this. With the dragons still attacking vigorously, I was at a disadvantage. I used the second before Murtagh sprang to yell, "Eragon! Hel-" Murtagh forced me to the ground, and said, "Galbatorix warned you I was coming. Why didn't you leave? I wouldn't have had to do this..."

He sounded genuinely sad, but I choked out, "I'm not one to run away. And you don't scare me. Galbatorix cannot force me under his thumb. I will not give up! Eka weohnata vel fyrn Galbatorix's deyja!" Murtagh smiled sadly, understanding I had just pledged in the ancient language to fight until Galbatorix died, and said, "You don't remember anything, do you? If he wanted you dead, the Eldunari would have killed you in your sleep. No, Galbatorix wants to employ you. Like I said, you should have ran." He locked the manacles on my wrists, and as if in my nightmares, I could only watch through blurry eyes as Murtagh took me away.

I fought against the Eldunari, but there were too many, and I was too weak. Galbatorix had planned this. He knew I would have been able to keep the twenty or so Eldunari away at full strength, so he attacked me in my sleep. This was a fate worse than death. But I suddenly remembered. 'Emerald! Get Eragon and help! Murtagh is kidnapping Nasuada and me! Hurr-' The Eldunari snapped the connection, cutting us off. I could still feel her softly, but she felt so far... I reached out to her, but the Eldunari pushed me back and forth violently, as if playing a game.

They stopped attacking, strangely enough, and I looked, only to find the worst. Nasuada's chains were wrapped around spikes on the red dragon's back, the chains on her right on the front one, her left on the back. I was behind her, in the same way. But Murtagh made a mistake in this. The spikes were razor sharp, and with the Eldunari no longer attacking, I reached as far as I could, and started rubbing the chains on the spike. I muttered, "Nasuada, like this." She turned slightly, saw me, and copied.

But we weren't quick enough. Murtagh had been on the ground, pushing away Nighthawks (Nasuada's guards), and now leapt into his saddle, and we lifted into the air. If Eragon and Arya hadn't showed up, we would have been doomed. They rode Saphira, and quickly gained on Murtagh. He turned from East to West, over Lake Leona, and yelled to Eragon, "You are not what I came for today!" My front chain snapped, and I quickly started on the back. I saw Nasauda's chain snap seconds after.

Eragon locked swords with Murtagh, Thorn and Saphira wrestled the best they could without knocking off their Riders, and Arya held a green lance that made me feel cold. I ignored this, and three things happened in one minute.

1: My chain snapped.

2: I attempted to aid Nasuada.

3: Thorn thrashed, and I plummeted down towards Lake Leona.

I knew people's lives flashed before them as they died, but I only saw the horrible nightmare/visions as I fell. I heard yelling, and the Eldunari grip my mind again, and I felt them hold me as I collided with the surface of the water, and for the last few seconds before I sank, all I saw was white bubbles and the black darkness that reminded me of Galbatorix's eyes, pulled me in, never wanting to release me...

**Eka weohnata vel fyrn Galbatorix's deyja!= I will upon Galbatorix's death!**


	10. Chapter 10 Never Wakes

**I only own my own OCs. And again, not so sorry about the cliffhanger. Mental speech in ' ' and ancient language at the bottom. Please review and hope you like Chapter 10! And POV stands for 'point of view.'**

(Arya's POV)

Vraela never moved. She barely breathed. She lay in a wagon pulled by her horse, her long, silver hair splayed out around her. It was easy to believe she had died, from her looks at least, but she was there. No matter what, though, she looked like she was to be set in the ground for burial. How did the Eldunari keep such a hold on her from so far? They moved closer to Uru'baen every day, though, and if anything, Vraela looked more pale ever step closer. I sighed. She didn't deserve this after seven years of imprisonment. Once this war ends, her life must be the best the world can give.

Blodgarm walked up and asked, "Anything?" I said, "Nothing good. She still looks worse. I still believe we should have sent her the opposite way. We are making it easier for the Eldunari to control her. Are you still certain of your thoughts?" He shook his head and said, "Who is sure of anything in these troubled times? Besides, we must await for Eragon. Why did we let him go to Vroengard alone?" I pointed out, "He had Glaedr, the smartest creature alive, and Saphira, the most ferocious dragon of this time. I would worry about the inhabitants if I were you." I didn't believe my own words, though. I worried about Eragon. If he died, and I never told him how I feel...

Blodgarm's mood seemed to darken again. He grunted, "Yes, but after the magic unleashed there, no man alive, dwarf, elf, human, or even Urgal knows what, well, _things_ live there now!" I knew when Blodgarm got like this, there was no changing his mind. I just changed the subject.

"Have you had any progress finding a way to help Vraela?" Blodgarm said, "No, I haven't. But you risked enough when you dived to the very _bottom_ of Lake Leona! You may have placed a spell on yourself to breathe, but no one wants to lose two elves in one day." I roared, "You _would_ have lost two elves! Just help me find a way to wake her..." And we argued this way for a long while.

(Vraela's POV)

Black. Cold. Shadows.

All I could feel, see, hear. Nothing seemed to be real. I felt so cold. I saw black, and shadows of deeper black. This must have been some hateful torture Galbatorix thought up. I felt all my past sorrows again and again, never ending, always stronger. But after what felt like eternity, a white form appeared. The Eldunari didn't hold my mind anymore. I spoke for the first time in a while, "Who... Who are you?" He said, 'From Vrael. He loved you. You will meet me soon, but you may know, that I... I am Umaroth.'

And before I could say another word, he faded, and I woke up. Everything was blurry, but I could still see a bit. I made out Arya and Blodgarm, arguing at the foot of the wagon I lay in. I tried sitting up, but only groaned at my pained body.

Arya saw me wake up, and yelled, "She's awake! Yaela! Get the water! Are you alright, Vraela?" I nodded gently and asked, "How long?" My voice was the opposite of its usual soft, musical tone, cracking at vowels and scratchy. Arya said, "Long enough. We're about fifty leagues from Uru'baen."

I said, "Will one of you help me up?" Arya put a soft hand on my chest, and I saw that the hole still hadn't mended from my dream, a special thanks to Galbatorix. I pushed her hand away lightly and said, "I have been still for too long. Please. I wish to see Emerald."

As if I'd called her, she was soared out of the sky and landed a few feet away, sending Silver Wind into a frenzy. I asked her privately, 'Emerald! Are you okay? I haven't felt you in so long...' Words couldn't describe how much a part of me she was, so we just caressed each other with our minds, soaking in each other's presence.

After awhile, Yaela ran up from the wagons behind, caring a water skin. She held it to me, but held onto it, knowing I'd lose my grip and drop it. The water made me feel refreshed, and I managed to swing myself over the short sides of the cart. Arya reached out to steady me, but I said, "I'm fine. Thank you, though, Arya. But I don't remember what happened after I hit the water."

Emerald laid next to me, and I sat on her foreleg, as Arya began, "Well, when you fell, I dove after you and did as spell as I fell to soften the impact of when we hit the water. You, well, you sank to the very bottom of Lake Leona. It took a good while and strong magic to reach you. Blodgarm is still saying I was too reckless."

I said, "Well, you were! But there are no significant words to explain. my gratitude." Arya accepted my thanks, but I saw something was bothering her. I asked, "You look upset, Arya. What troubles you?"

She looked close to tears as she looked away and said, "Well, it's... Nasuada. Eragon... he chased Murtagh halfway to Uru'baen, but Murtagh pulled many Eldunari out, and they... they overpowered him." I quickly stood, fell, and after righting myself, asked (extremely panicked), "Where is Eragon? Is he here? Did he return from fighting Murtagh?"

Arya said, "It's alright. Eragon isn't here, but he's safe. He has gone to Vroengard." I yelped. Vroengard? "Is he an idiot? I went to Vroengard once with Galbatorix. The grubs alone cause the worst sort of death! How stupid must you be to go there, especially when the siege is _so_ _close_ to Uru'baen! We _need_ Eragon!"

Arya was about to answer, when we all sensed a massive amount of minds approaching from the northwest. I felt one brush against my mind, and I saw... "Eragon!" I clambered clumsily into my saddle, and said, "I can take one of you with me."

Arya and Blodgarm had a quick stare-down, but Arya won. She leapt gracefully and gently from Emerald's foreleg, shoulder, and swung of a spike onto a niche. I quickly said, "Brakka skuls." The scales under Arya softened, and we flew to greet Eragon.

We saw Saphira in the distance, and when we did, Emerald doubled her speed. Once we were close, Arya practically leapt off Emerald and to Eragon. I felt another pang of jealously, seeing Eragon so happy with someone else. I felt the other minds pressing, and I asked, "Eragon! You are well, I hope?" He said, "Yes, of course. You look better, also."

I asked him, "But, I ask you this: I see only you and Saphira, and yet I sense at least one hundred here. Would you explain?" He nodded, but then frowned. "I... I can't remember. But they are Eldunari. We found them on Vroengard, hidden... somewhere..."

I wanted to press him, but it seemed he truly didn't know. I suddenly felt a familiar presence. "Umaroth! You are a dragon!" Eragon put up his hands as a signal to stop. He said, "Wait. You already know Umaroth?" I answered, "Umaroth _was_ my father's dragon." Eragon rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed at his bad memory.

I spoke with Umaroth until sunset, and even on the way back to the caravans, I talked with him about the villa on Mt. Utgard and Vroengard in the old days, before the Fall. As we spoke, all the times I'd forgotten or forced out of mind from sadness, they all returned.

The evening faded to night, as I sat with Umaroth's pure white Eldunari in the wagon, and we spoke for a longer time than I can remember, until Umaroth said, 'We should stop. I need no rest, but you do.'

And so, I stopped Silver Wind, ground tied her, and lay to sleep. I said, 'Good night, Umaroth.' He said, 'Sleep well, daught- um, Vraela.'

**Brakka skuls= reduce scales**


	11. Chapter 11 The Wall Comes Down

**I only own my own OCs. Anything in ' ' is mental speech, and ancient language translations at the bottom. Please review, and enjoy! And I'm going to save you the agony and skip right to the siege of Uru'baen.**

"Emerald! Stop wriggling! I need to get your breastplate on!" I hefted the slab of metal, even though it was as big as me, and locked it onto the side plates. Emerald laid her lead on the ground, and I picked up the new head plate I'd made for Emerald now that she'd grown. I had inlaid more metal, and had shaped it better for her head. Now, the dragon helm had three horns and (opposite of the first helm) was pure silver. I even made a plate to wrap on the end of her tail, and attached broken spear-tips for more effect.

I was in my battle dress again, but this time, I was wearing a silver helm in the shape of dragon's head, which was modeled from Emerald. Laufsbläd hung at my side, and I had concealed two knives in each of my boots. I knew this would end the war. This battle will decide _everything_. I climbed onto Emerald, drew Laufsbläd, and held it to the air where the Varden, the soldiers on the wall, and even Murtagh and his dragon (that Eragon had told me was named Thorn) in the air could see it.

I was slightly angry, because Eragon and the elves had snuck in to open the gates, and though they said they would wait for me before attacking the palace, I knew they were only saying that to be kind. I told Emerald, 'Let's fly!' She leaped up into the air, and we saw something. It was an image! Murtagh was an image! From underneath, it seemed real, but from the sides and at an overview, it was slightly transparent. I quickly dug into my saddlebags for a piece of paper I'd found, and a loose scale, then ripped runes into the page. Then, I let it flutter to the ground where Garven or Roran Stronghammer would find it.

We hovered for awhile, distracting the archers, and soon, the metal gates opened. We dove into the fray, and a blood lust clouded my vision, making all go red. At one point, I saw Distal, and when he saw me, he ran at me, angrily screaming, and I had no choice. I quickly slashed, and cut his armor from left shoulder to his belt. I didn't want to cause him more pain, being an old friend, and so I whispered, "Deyja." He fell to the ground, and I again whispered, "Good-bye, Distal." It was painful fighting the men I laughed with, sparred with, sand songs with, and even beat in dice games.

The only other man I met that I'd known well was Tethesen, and I felt horrible killing the man who taught me some of my magic. But when he saw me, I didn't have to kill him, because he let his guard down, and one of the Varden spellcasters invaded his mind. He fell too, and I put his scared face out of mind. The rest faded into slash, parry, stab. Slash. Parry. Stab. Attack. Attack. And attack again.

Eventually, Emerald got tired carrying me and the armor, so I dismounted and fought with the same ease as when I rode Emerald. After awhile, I saw the elves and Eragon, and ran through the sea of soldiers, and asked, "I was keeping an eye out for you. Are you ready to sneak into the castle?" Bad signs I saw:

1\. Blodgarm suddenly went pale.

2\. Eragon looked away when I tried to make eye contact.

3\. Arya started scrapping the ground with her boot.

I asked, "What's wrong?" After a long pause, with a background sound of dying voices, Blodgarm broke the silence in the group. "We... We are afraid your thirst for revenge might drive you to... Well, disrupt the mission's course. We saw the thirst for blood you showed a moment ago."

I backed up, slashed a soldier, and said, "You will attempt to deny me revenge? Galbatorix lied to me! He took seven years from me! _Seven! Years! _Do you know how painful these years were? How much I wanted to be free of this cursed city? I cannot be denied this! I _must_ face Galbatorix!" Eragon opened his mouth to protest, but I yelled, "You know, you can find your own way in! I'm going to get in by myself!"

Eragon grabbed my wrist, but I slapped him away and said, "To think... To think I had feelings for you, Eragon. I thought you were brave, selfless, fair. Leave me alone now." And I ran down a darker alley. That was my first mistake.

"Stop, or I'll shoot. Skilna Bragh coats the tip, so it would affect you most dearly." A man with a draw bow stepped from the shadows. 'Ugh. When would this guy give up?' Murtagh was the man, and he was telling the truth. A black oil dripped from the arrow's tip, and burning the cobblestones below.

I asked, "But didn't Galbatorix want me alive?" Murtagh said, "You should just let me kill you. It would be less painful than what I go through, and Galbatorix _favors_ me. He hates you for running away. Everything will only get worse."

He tightened his grip on the bow, and I prepared to dodge, but then, he drew three more arrows covered in poison, and each were aimed at fatal points. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Vraela. This will hurt less than other fates." And he released, an arrow aimed at my forehead, nose, neck, and chest.

I blocked off two arrows with Laufsbläd, and another by saying, "Oro eom deloi." Three down, one sinking into my chest. I felt the black oil spread, and when I looked down at the hole, it looked like black veins were spreading across my breast. Bu this wasn't the end. Murtagh suddenly screamed, and his eyes looked like... "Galbatorix..." My voice was scratchy and hard, and Murtagh/Galbatorix walked forward.

He touched my forehead, and said a word. It was no word I'd ever heard before, and I couldn't remember what it was or even sounded like, all I could remember was it _radiated_ power. The pain of the poison dropped, but I could still feel it spreading. He grasped my wrist, and I lifted Laufsbläd the highest it would go, and swiped at Murtagh.

He slapped the flat of the blade, and pushed it into its sheath. I saw Eragon and Blodgarm around the edge of the building as Murtagh/Galbatorix said, "Rïsa." And we rose into the air. Eragon was below, yelling, but Blodgarm seemed to be holding him back from following.

~Throne Room~

Murtagh/Galbatorix landed up in the throne room, and set me down in front of the black throne. I watched as the black faded from Murtagh's eyes, and he looked at me, then hissed, "Why? This isn't right!" Galbatorix was suddenly on the throne, and a familiar shape was behind him. Shruikan.

I tried to charge the Black King, but the oil was strong, and it must have been a hybrid oil, because I felt as if I was running water, slipping away... Galbatorix laughed and said, "Well, if it isn't my _daughter._ Coming to visit, now, darling? I've missed you." His voice was the same compelling, yet blood-chilling cold, and made me want to scream.

Galbatorix's expression hardened, and he roared, "You will pay, girl. Pay! And I will not stand for my daughter to be named for a crazed killer. You will be renamed for a stronger, better man. Galbatora, you will be called!"

I screamed in my hoarse voice, "I'm Vraela! I will never be named for you! You can kill me first!" A glint appeared in his eye, and he said, "That can be arranged. But you should try being my servant first. Kveykva!" His open hand shot a strip of black lightning that shot me and I flew into the far wall with a deafening _CRACK!_ I screamed, and as I struggled to get up, Galbatorix again yelled, "Kveykva!" He was aiming over me, though, and before I could dodge, black rocks fell on me. One, the largest, pinned my legs down, and another was on my left hand, and no matter how much I tried, I was trapped, the Skilna Bragh still taking effect.

Galbatorix laughed. "That should hold you while I chat with our visitors. Behave down there, Galbatora!" I watched him walk to his throne, but quickly yelling for the last time, "Kveykva!" And again, black rubble pressed down on me, but this time, I wasn't able to avoid any, and was swallowed by rock.


	12. Chapter 12 Rubble

**I only own my own OCs. Please review! Mental speech in ' ' and ancient language translations at the bottom! And by the way, I won't be ending A New Life for a loooooong time! ENJOY!**

Black. I flashed to the last time I woke like this, only that time, I'd been helpless, chained, weak. I attempted to rise, but something held me down. I felt so weak, I was suprised I wasn't dead. Was I dead? No, I could feel Emerald. I reached to her and asked, "Emerald? What's going on?' She instantly enveloped my mind with compassion. She answered, 'I told hem you were alive! Why do you have to run into the mouth of trouble every time I leave you? And why do you have to taunt your enemies into kidnapping you? I've spoken to Saphira, and she says your much like Eragon! He can't avoid trouble, either.'

I pushed on, 'It's good to talk with you, but I don't know where I am or what's going on! Could you help me?' She growled in agreement, and stopped speaking. Soon, she replied angrily, 'The nerve of humans! I told the human-elf Rider you fawn over, and he said it was wishful thinking! How-' 'Emerald! I don't _fawn_ over him! And I'll have to touch his mind. Please warn him.' She answered, 'I will, but you should remember that he is powerful.' I reached out, and I found Eragon, but he wasn't the same. It seemed a large flow of power had reached him. I touched his mind softly, and he was suddenly alert, and attempted to subdue me.

I held him back, but it was difficult, considering his new power and my lack, and cried out to his closed mind, 'Eragon! It is me! Vraela!" He must have heard me, as the pounding receded, he questioned, 'Are you a... a spirit?' His voice shook with disbelief. I answered, 'I'm not a spirit! I'm buried in the throne room! But if you don't hurry, I may become a spirit...' At this, he asked, 'You are truly alive?' I hurried him, saying, 'I am alive, but you must hurry!'

He pulled away, and for a long time, nothing happened. I lay there, being crushed by black rubble, but dying more from Skilna Bragh than the rocks. Then, at last, I heard movement above me. I attempted to yell, but my throat was tight, and I felt almost... No. I wouldn't drift off. If I did now, I might not wake up...

I heard more movement, and through the rocks, a jagged line of blinding light fell upon my face. I groaned, but the groan came out as more of a squeal. I tried again to call out... To move... I was held in place by rock and poison was burning... severing... I wanted to close my eyes and be done with it. End the pain. Make the horror leave me. But as much as this sick desire pulled at me, something just as strong pushed me on.

More and more light poured into the alcove that had formed over me, saving my life, and soon, a gentle face was visible. Arya! I watched as she reached for my hand, a thing I couldn't give. I looked at my arm, only to see a pale, blood-stained, and slightly black (courtesy of the Skilna Bragh) limb, a black marble slab covering half from view, starting at the elbow. I tried to pull it out, but I would have had better luck killing Murtagh with one spell. I saw Arya's lips move, but I couldn't hear her words.

Then, a weight on my body I had adapted to so well, I hadn't noticed, and it fell away. I tried again, and I found the Skilna Bragh was the reason I was so weak. I saw the hole where the arrow had broke my wards and dress, where I saw my skin was pure black, and it was spreading from that point.

It scared me how long... wait, I didn't know how long it had been since the Uru'baen siege began. Arya pulled me out of the alcove, limp as a strand of straw, as she swung my arm over her shoulder. I limped along as best I could, but Arya was practically dragging me. We walked over the remains of (what must have been) the castle and protective walls.

A while after tripping over rubble, falling on junk, and maneuvering higher piles of marble, a mass of tents were visible through a hole in Uru'baen's outer wall. We walked towards them until a green mass appeared. Emerald! I greeted her the best I could, but the Skilna Bragh was getting more grip on me every second. I saw Saphira riding closer, and I smiled, waved weakly to Eragon, then dropped to the ground. Words jumbled, and everything faded... faded...

**Sorry I ended early, but I have to end here for today. See you tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13 Waking

**I only own my own OCs. Mental speech in ' ' and ancient language translations at the bottom. And "Barzul" is a dwarvish curse to give one ill fate, but isn't proven to work. Please review and ENJOY!**

Everything was so blurry when I woke up the first time, I wasn't sure I _was _awake. I groaned, and many figures, all grainy and out of focus, gathered around me. One must have been speaking, but any words became crazed sounds. It gave me such a head ache, I blacked out again.

~Skip~

The second time, it was worse. The ceiling (I could tell it wasn't sky from its brown color) was swirling, and I felt more and more top-heavy. My head felt like a rock, holding my body from death, but it felt inevitable. If this was all that was left for me in this life, pain, distortion, agony, then death would be welcomed with open arms. I acknowledged this, and fell back into a subconscious darkness.

~Skip~

The third, and last, time I woke, I felt much better than the last times. My head was throbbing, but taking that, compared to my near death feeling, I was willing to accept it. I was in a simple, white, knee-length lámarae dress, and I was barefooted. The room stayed like it was, solid, and the two figures in front of me were readable. I saw the first, then the second, and I whispered in a voice barely audible, "Blo...Blodgarm? Ar-ya?" They turned, and I had been correct.

Blodgarm looked much the same, but Arya looked extremely different. She held herself higher, and a silver circlet rested on her brow. She smiled with a new light, as if she had gained a new form of happiness. They both rushed to me on what I now saw was a stone table with straw to soften the touch, and started acting like motherly sheep, fawning over my joining of the waking world. I fended them off and laughingly said, "I am fine, Blodgarm. And Arya, what happened? How long this time?" She shuffled her feet, and whispered something, but I didn't hear. I asked again, "How long?" She looked at the ground, and said, "It's been... one month." I almost fell. One month of my life, down the drain from that evil..."Galbatorix! Is he gone?" Arya seemed to brighten at this. She smiled and said, "He is no more. And something new has happened."

Now I realized why she looked so different. I hadn't noticed before, but a glinting silver was coming off her left hand. I murmured, "Your a Rider now." She nodded and said, "Yes, and I need your help. Very few still know how to train with a dragon, but you and Eragon..." I realized another thing. Eragon wasn't here. I rushed out, "Where's Eragon?" Her eyes began to water, and she muttered sadly, "He left. He left Alegasia to make a new home for the dragons. He killed Galbatorix... then left. He traveled over the sea. We can still speak through mirrors, but it's not the same. I miss him..." I started crying too. I had yelled so angrily at him, and now, I could never redeem myself fully to him. Unless...no, not an option. When we stopped shedding tears, I held her by the arms and asked, "Where is Emerald?"

She pointed out of the door, and I took her hand gently. I told her, "I will teach you all I know." She smiled, and I knew I had found someone who could fill the gap Eragon had left. Emerald, just as Arya had shown, lay outside the tree-home I had been in, and she jumped lightly onto me. She scolded me, 'Why do you run straight into the maw of danger, when you know the way around?' I told her, 'What Rider runs from that maw? Riders and their dragons always go to danger, not away, or going around will not solve our problems or rid the land of impurity.' She snorted, 'If you would stay nearer to me, you would be feared, but instead you run off alone constantly. Stay away from lightning, too now young one.'

This was strange. I asked, 'Why do that?' She nudged my left shoulder, leaving a black soot stain on the white lámarae, and I pushed back the sleeve slightly, and it was enough to see... "Barzul! What has he done to me?" A pale green scar stretched from my left shoulder , wrapped around my back, crossed my right hip, and wrapped all the way down my right leg. "What had he done to me?" I screamed this again. How could this happen? How could his lightning have somehow entered my skin? Was I cursed to carry his mark all my life? I touched my scarred shoulder, and I felt electricity run up my finger. And Galbatorix's lightning had been black, so why was this green? And the scar strangely gave me no pains. Arya saw me staring at it, and she said, "We tried to mend it, but it seems Galbatorix's lightning sealed itself into your skin, and Galbatorix must have thought he could control you with it if he won our battle. But we did manage to reverse the effects so they wouldn't pain you."

I said after a long pause, "I think you did more than that." I pointed at the ground and a bolt of electricity flew from my finger. "I think you gave me control of it."


	14. Chapter 14 Light Storm

**I only own my own OCs. Mental speech in ' ' and ancient language at the bottom as usual. Please review and hope you like Chapter 14!**

I had to be careful what I touched for the next few weeks. I found that my new, non-ancient language needing power ran on emotions, so I had to keep in check. I got excited when Emerald perfected her triple loop, and a storm cloud gathered over us, clear everywhere else. I learned to control, but it did take longer than I'd hoped. It took two months to hold in the electricity most of the day, but we found the scar was somehow generating its own lightning, and I had to release it at least once a day, or it would randomly fly, whether I was in control or not. Two of three eggs that Eragon had left with us after leaving had hatched, one for a dwarf boy, one for a human boy.

Arya and I took it upon ourselves to train the new Riders, and to remember that Eragon had promised to return if the dragons could find a haven. I mainly trained the human boy, who had hatched a turquoise male, and was a handsome, red-haired boy of sixteen, named Quin. He was actually a boy from Narda, and he had the strange traits you'd find there, with it's strange culture. He was a quick learner, but he was slightly overeager. Quin also had trouble adjusting to fighting, as he was more accustomed to the scythe, but when he helped forge his sword, which he named Adurna, he began to progress. Alaster, the dwarf youth, was much younger, five. He was quite hard for Arya to handle, and after waking, I'd found she had also become queen, and so I helped whenever I could.

After three years, the pain of Eragon's absence wore away, and left nothing but a small, unhappy hole, but I lived with it easily. Quin became an advanced Rider, and Alaster progressed quickly also. Then, one autumn night, I had entered my hut in the center of Ellesméra, _he_ appeared in the mirror. "Vraela? It's good to see you! How are the new Riders?" I wasn't prepared for this. I had never spoken to him since the siege, and then, our feelings had been tense, despite my stronger emotions. I didn't want to let the lightning loose, so I said calmly, "Eragon Kingslayer. It is... pleasing, to see you." Eragon frowned, and I knew he could tell I didn't feel the same about him.

He said slowly, "Um, is everything alright? You don't seem happy to see me. Is... is it because of Uru'baen?" I shook my head and said, "No, no. I am just tired. Quin is progressing fast. It takes much energy to keep up." But Eragon could see past my half lie, as I was tired, but that wasn't the cause of my uncertainty. I thought of my pain as Eragon practically called me reckless, and it hurt as much as the Skilna Bragh on Murtagh's arrow. "-in Alagaësia?" I shook my head and said, "Um, sorry, I was lost in thought. Could you repeat that?"

He smiled, and said, "You did tend to drift. Well, I asked if all was well in Alagaësia?" I nodded enthusiastically, and said, "Our two new Riders are progressing well, and at this very moment, the third egg you left with the elves is under powerful guard it going to Ceris, where three hundred elves will be attempting to wake the brown dragon inside." He smiled and said, "Well, this seems to be working well. The land I've settled with the dragons is fertile, and the buildings are built. I have encountered no problems."

I told him, "That is great news! Five of the wild eggs have hatched, and all of them are doing well." I heard a sudden rushing outside my hut, and a young elvish boy ran in. He looked full of fear, and when he spoke, his voice was shaky. "He... Help! The... the egg..." I ran to the boy, gripped him arms softly, and told him gently, "Calm down. What do you mean, 'the egg'?" He whispered, "I was guarding the egg... We barely got past Ellesméra's gates... before it came... it attacked... So quick... So evil... It ran from the woods... It attacked and we couldn't see it... but..."

When he wouldn't finish, I told him, "Speak child! We must know!" He said, "The egg... it didn't take the egg... it just said 'This is a warning. The dragons will fall.' Then, it grabbed Janir and was gone..." "Janir? The stable boy?" The boy nodded, and I asked him, "Was there anything special about Janir? And where were you attacked?" He said, "Janir had a way with horses, but that was it. And we were about a league from the east gates. Please, find Janir!"

I nodded, and looked to Eragon, and he said, "All is well, right?" I scowled, "You said it, and it happened. Something bad happened only once you spoke of it. I must go, but I will tell Arya you asked for her." He said, "How do you know I did not seek you?" I said, "Well, you've never called for me before." He frowned lightly, and said, "I never got the chance to tell you. I'm sorry for my words in Uru'baen. I spoke wrongly. I will use the mirrors again soon to speak."

I nodded, and he finished, "I'll speak with you again in two weeks." And the image went dim. I ran quickly with the boy to Arya's dwelling, and almost knocked her over in the garden. She asked quickly, "What's wrong, Vraela?" I told her quickly, and we all ran to the clearing where the party had been attacked. We searched from dusk to midnight, when Arya said, "We have searched by all means, but Janir isn't going to be found this way. We all must rest." I would have protested, but I had searched to my breaking point, and I needed rest.


	15. Chapter 15 Not As Safe

**I only own my own OCs. Ancient language translations at the bottom, and mental speech in ' '. Please review and hope you like my story! And I've skipped three days from the attack.**

When I woke in the early morning, I instantly remembered the reason I'd slept so heavily. Janir. Why him? Why was he taken, and not the egg? It was a question that pulled at my mind constantly now, day and night, trying to find an answer. But I didn't know it would come that day.

I quickly dressed in my usual one-sleeved, white, knee-length dress, slipped on my boots, and quickly plaited my hair to the left side to cover part of my scar. I grasped Laufsbläd also, and strapped it to my hip-side belt. I walked outside, and saw Quin emerge from his hut nearby, also. Alaster was already awake, and lay on the grass, sharpening his throwing knives. I greeted them, and walked to Emerald and Fírnen lay in a nearby hollow. The two had become extremely close, and Emerald was soon going to have an egg to watch. I smiled, happy for some good news, and returned to the spot where Janir was kidnapped. Nothing out of the ordinary was there. It was a rest stop along the roads connecting our cities, well trod, and soft gravel covered it.

I kneeled as I often did to test the ground, always gaining no knowledge of the attack, and today was no different. No sand scattered, no soil in clods. It looked like a normal road. I wished I could find the answer to this mystery, and soon, but this wish came too quickly for my liking. I suddenly felt something press against my mind, and it wasn't friendly. I drew Laufsbläd, and readied myself for any type of attack. But this thing only brushed against my mind, and kept doing this. I realized it was looking for a weak spot, and I knew I couldn't give it one. I slowly let a single attack at it, and screamed to all minds, 'What are you?' It only laughed evilly, and I realized what had happened. "A Shade... Any soul but his..." I knew what was happening now. Some stupid magician had tried to control spirits, and had summoned...

"Galbatorix." Even in death, he manages to destroy the life I lead. Could you destroy a spirit? I decided to find out. I set barriers on my mind, so thick, I didn't think I was capable of this. I reached quickly to Arya, showed her a quick thought, and withdrew. I should have taken my chance to leave, but I was too devoted to my revenge on Galbatorix. This caused many problems. I saw the person he was now, when the Shade walked from the shadowy eaves of an oak. His skin was pale, almost white, and his hair was a black far too much like Galbatorix's. The eyes were a blood red though, and he wore a simple black shirt and pants. Wherever he walked in his black leather boots, the grass there wilted, turning sickly gray. The Shade said in Galbatorix's voice, "Well, well, well. A powerful elf girl for sure. Lightning has flowed into her veins. Delightful. It makes this transition much more satisfying." I backed up, and said, my voice somehow level, "What do you mean, 'transition'?" The Shade smiled, showing yellowing teeth, and said, "Isn't it obvious? I intend to possess you, child. And I tell you because you can't stop me."

I yelled a war cry and stabbed with Laufsbläd at the Shade, but even un-armed, the Shade blocked it with his wrist. He said, "Oh, adorable. You think you can resist. Well let me assure you. You _can't._" He gripped my wrist, and pinned me to the ground, as I kicked, screamed, and pushed, but he was as solid as stone. His red eyes glowed with a light worse than their original, blood-thirsty tone. They now glowed with vengeance, satisfaction, and triumph, all mixed with his still malevolent gaze. I looked away, and saw that Arya and Blodgarm were running to us, but it would be too late. I screamed, "Get away! Arya, run away! Blodgarm, take her away!" They didn't stop.

I managed to free one arm for a moment, and knowing it wouldn't affect the Shade unless I hit his heart, I shot my lightning into the sky, and a dome of sparking electricity and dark clouds fell around us, keeping Arya and Blodgarm out. I quickly rolled out from under him, but the Shade anticipated this move, and jumped onto me again. I thought of all the times I'd been captured, how I was always a damsel in distress. But that streak would end NOW! I screamed, "Garjzla!" I put all my anger, all my thoughts, my lingering sadness from my past, and I concentrated it on the Shade over me, locking my energy on the center of his chest. I felt him desperately pin my arms back, but it was too late. Everything had a new, green glow, and this glow grew, and grew, until the entire dome's electricity joined my spell, and it all crashed at one spot on the Shade. A scream, a bright green flash, and I dropped to the ground, light-headed.

I shook my head, and noticed that the dome had faded, and two stunned elves were staring at me. I nodded, and looked to were the Shade last stood, and strangely enough, Janir was there. I rushed as fast as I could without falling over to Janir and asked his slightly unconscious figure, "Are you alright?" He nodded and said, "It was strange there." I frowned, but resolved to interrogate him later. I motioned to the elves nearby and asked, "Could one of you help me with him?" Blodgarm quickly stepped forward and took one arm, while I swung the other over my neck and we helped Janir limp along back to the city.

~One Week Later~

I walked out of my hut, and quickly ran to the infirmary. I shot past stores, homes, and the stables, until I reached the large pine where Janir had been resting. I slowed my pace and was into a door on the right, and waded through a sea of healers, still caring for those hurt in the war with Galbatorix. After many flights of stairs, I managed to reach the level where Janir was, at least at the moment. I entered his room, and saw him standing, as well as before the attack. I smiled brightly, and asked, "Happy to go back to the horses? They probably miss you." He smiled back, and answered, "Well, you've probably been taking such good care of them for me, they will give my job to you! But I do miss them." I walked with him down to the ground floor, and the leather strip on his wrist was removed to show he was allowed out of the infirmary. We ran out the doors, and raced to the stables. But as we ran, I remembered why I needed to speak with him so desperately. I slowed as we passed a garden, and he backtracked to follow. He reached for my hand, and asked, "Is something wrong?" I turned to face him and said, "I need to know: What happened when the Shade took you?"

I hadn't told any that the Shade had been Galbatorix's spirit, nor did I plan to, as Arya and Blodgarm had never heard the Shade speak, so my secret was safe. Janir shook his head and said, "I don't know exactly, but when it grabbed me, I felt like I was swirling, and then, I thought I was looking out of glass, shattered glass, because everything was so distorted..." He hung his head, and I put a hand on his shoulder, feeling I'd pushed to far. I told him, "That's all? Then we can go see Dougan now!" When I mentioned his favorite, reddish horse, he immediately brightened and we ran, racing again, and for the first time since fighting the Shade, I laughed.

**Garjzla!= light**


	16. Chapter 16 The New Life I Found Here

**I only own my own OCs. Please review, and hope you like the new chapter. I do still have to say: "Mental speech in ' ' and ancient language translations at the bottom.**

"Arya, do you really have to go right now? Can't you stay for dinner? I've sent in my own fruits today." I taunted her, but Arya was determined. "I'm sorry, Vraela. But I can't leave Du Weldenvarden to fend for itself. They need me, but I'll be back the day Eragon arrives." I nodded and promised, "I'll make sure Emerald takes good care of her egg. But... I'm worried about Quin and Alaster. They left right after lunch to take a walk, but I haven't seen them in the gardens." Arya waved a hand and dismissively told me, "They are probably messing around; playing dragon ball, or racing the leopards again."

I nodded positively, but I still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. But it faded as sadness replaced it, and Arya flew away. I wish she had stayed longer to help me with my next hurdle, and the highest I'd ever faced. The first thing that happened was Alaster showed up. He and Revan looked terrified, and Alaster kept looking behind himself, as if expecting an enemy. When they landed, Alaster leapt off, ran to me and screamed, "Quin! Quin! The creature! The... It stole him! Black! White sword!" This description. It was to intensely similar to... Oh, if there were gods, I'd be on my knees, praying, but I knew who it was, and weakening would only make the problem worse. But I killed him... He should have died again... What had I ever done to deserve this? Torment after torture, heartbreak after terror, it never seems to end.

Why? Why me? I hate my lineage right now, because the daughter of great people have expectations, and I had higher expectations than most. I walked Alaster back to Revan's side, hoping the sight of his dragon would calm him, but he just traced the pattern of his scales and muttered.

I pulled a shard of glass from my pocket and whispered the phrase for reflecting, and focus on Arya. I saw a disturbance like ripples on water and I could see Arya. She asked, "Vraela? What's wrong? You look troubled." I quickly told her, "Do you remember the Shade I fought? I must have misjudged how I hit it, because its back. Its..." I couldn't tell her it was Galbatorix. I just couldn't. It would send waves of panic everywhere, and Galbatorix would have a hold on us. I wailed, "It... Took Quin, Arya! He took Quin!" She looked at me and asked, "Are you sure? Is Alaster alright?" I replied, "Yes, Alaster saw it, then ran to me. Listen, I'm sending Alaster to stay in Ellesméra, where its safe."

Alaster suddenly was aware of me, and yelled, "No! I'm going to help get Quin back!" Arya protested, "Alaster, you must think! If you are killed, then three Riders are left. No, you will come with me to Ellesméra." Alaster knew better than to argue, and so nodded. I hugged him quickly, knowing I was sending away all the possible help I'd have any chance of getting, and watched him fly Northwest. I looked back at the glass and told Arya, "You aren't coming either." She cried, "What? You can't expect me to let you face a Shade alone!" "But you said it yourself, the elves need you. I've lived through fighting this Shade before, and I can do it again."

"But you'll be killed! Shades gain strength every time they disintegrate, so this Shade will be even more powerful!" I hushed her by saying, "Calm down. I've held my own against Galbatorix, alone and poisoned." I was facing Galbatorix's evil soul that was twice as powerful now than last time when I nearly died (form the fifth time since I left Uru'baen, I might add), but Arya didn't need to know that. She sighed and asked, "Will you at least promise not to take any unnecessary risks?" I could promise this; the risks I will take are going to be necessary, so I told her, "Alright, I won't take any 'unnecessary risks.' I'll call in later today. Good-bye, Arya." I tapped the surface of the glass, and Arya's face was replaced by my silver-framed shape.

I had a plan. But Arya wouldn't be getting that message later if it worked. Emerald couldn't be allowed into this, either. She would attempt to stop me, and I'd feel incomplete with myself if I died and it was my fault, and even if I managed to live, no one is the same after facing a Shade. And if I lost Emerald, I would have no reason left to live. I ran to my house, and quickly dressed for battle into my greaves, gantlets, boots, open palm gloves, and a helmet Rhunön had forged for me in the shape of a dragon's snarling face. I quickly strapped Laufsbläd to my waist, and I was as ready as I would ever be.

I ran the way to the West Gate in about half an hour, and the Shade was waiting for me. He stood on the cobbled road, his suit pale against the red, setting sun sky. Just like the blood about to be spilt, the sky seemed to be the same blood red. I pulled Laufsbläd out, and the Shade laughed, "Ha, ha! You remember how well that sword worked against me last time, child. Just lay it down, and I won't make you suffer as much as the others." I hesitated. "Others? What others, you dark creature of destruction! Tell me! Now!" He smiled and said in mock disappointment, "Tsk, tsk. You should know better than to push Daddy." I screeched at the top of my lungs, "I'm not your daughter! I never have, and I never will! So tell me now! Tell me where Quin is!"

The Shade reached into his black robe, and pulled out a glass cylinder about an inch long and a quarter inch around, and said with pity in his voice, "So this little thing is your student? Pity. I expected more than an arrogant child who charges blindly into battle." I suddenly felt Quin, and Heldrean!


	17. Chapter 17 Realization

**I only own my own OCs. Please review, and hope you like the new chapter. I do still have to say: "Mental speech in ' ' and ancient language translations at the bottom.**

"Arya, do you really have to go right now? Can't you stay for dinner? I've sent in my own fruits today." I taunted her, but Arya was determined. "I'm sorry, Vraela. But I can't leave Du Weldenvarden to fend for itself. They need me, but I'll be back the day Eragon arrives." I nodded and promised, "I'll make sure Emerald takes good care of her egg. But... I'm worried about Quin and Alaster. They left right after lunch to take a walk, but I haven't seen them in the gardens." Arya waved a hand and dismissively told me, "They are probably messing around; playing dragon ball, or racing the leopards again."

I nodded positively, but I still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. But it faded as sadness replaced it, and Arya flew away. I wish she had stayed longer to help me with my next hurdle, and the highest I'd ever faced. The first thing that happened was Alaster showed up. He and Revan looked terrified, and Alaster kept looking behind himself, as if expecting an enemy. When they landed, Alaster leapt off, ran to me and screamed, "Quin! Quin! The creature! The... It stole him! Black! White sword!" This description. It was to intensely similar to... Oh, if there were gods, I'd be on my knees, praying, but I knew who it was, and weakening would only make the problem worse. But I killed him... He should have died again... What had I ever done to deserve this? Torment after torture, heartbreak after terror, it never seems to end.

Why? Why me? I hate my lineage right now, because the daughter of great people have expectations, and I had higher expectations than most. I walked Alaster back to Revan's side, hoping the sight of his dragon would calm him, but he just traced the pattern of his scales and muttered.

I pulled a shard of glass from my pocket and whispered the phrase for reflecting, and focus on Arya. I saw a disturbance like ripples on water and I could see Arya. She asked, "Vraela? What's wrong? You look troubled." I quickly told her, "Do you remember the Shade I fought? I must have misjudged how I hit it, because its back. Its..." I couldn't tell her it was Galbatorix. I just couldn't. It would send waves of panic everywhere, and Galbatorix would have a hold on us. I wailed, "It... Took Quin, Arya! He took Quin!" She looked at me and asked, "Are you sure? Is Alaster alright?" I replied, "Yes, Alaster saw it, then ran to me. Listen, I'm sending Alaster to stay in Ellesméra, where its safe."

Alaster suddenly was aware of me, and yelled, "No! I'm going to help get Quin back!" Arya protested, "Alaster, you must think! If you are killed, then three Riders are left. No, you will come with me to Ellesméra." Alaster knew better than to argue, and so nodded. I hugged him quickly, knowing I was sending away all the possible help I'd have any chance of getting, and watched him fly Northwest. I looked back at the glass and told Arya, "You aren't coming either." She cried, "What? You can't expect me to let you face a Shade alone!" "But you said it yourself, the elves need you. I've lived through fighting this Shade before, and I can do it again."

"But you'll be killed! Shades gain strength every time they disintegrate, so this Shade will be even more powerful!" I hushed her by saying, "Calm down. I've held my own against Galbatorix, alone and poisoned." I was facing Galbatorix's evil soul that was twice as powerful now than last time when I nearly died (form the fifth time since I left Uru'baen, I might add), but Arya didn't need to know that. She sighed and asked, "Will you at least promise not to take any unnecessary risks?" I could promise this; the risks I will take are going to be necessary, so I told her, "Alright, I won't take any 'unnecessary risks.' I'll call in later today. Good-bye, Arya." I tapped the surface of the glass, and Arya's face was replaced by my silver-framed shape.

I had a plan. But Arya wouldn't be getting that message later if it worked. Emerald couldn't be allowed into this, either. She would attempt to stop me, and I'd feel incomplete with myself if I died and it was my fault, and even if I managed to live, no one is the same after facing a Shade. And if I lost Emerald, I would have no reason left to live. I ran to my house, and quickly dressed for battle into my greaves, gantlets, boots, open palm gloves, and a helmet Rhunön had forged for me in the shape of a dragon's snarling face. I quickly strapped Laufsbläd to my waist, and I was as ready as I would ever be.

I ran the way to the West Gate in about half an hour, and the Shade was waiting for me. He stood on the cobbled road, his suit pale against the red, setting sun sky. Just like the blood about to be spilt, the sky seemed to be the same blood red. I pulled Laufsbläd out, and the Shade laughed, "Ha, ha! You remember how well that sword worked against me last time, child. Just lay it down, and I won't make you suffer as much as the others." I hesitated. "Others? What others, you dark creature of destruction! Tell me! Now!" He smiled and said in mock disappointment, "Tsk, tsk. You should know better than to push Daddy." I screeched at the top of my lungs, "I'm not your daughter! I never have, and I never will! So tell me now! Tell me where Quin is!"

The Shade reached into his black robe, and pulled out two glass cylinders about an inch long and a quarter inch around, and said with pity in his voice, "So these little things are your students? Pity. I expected more than an arrogant child who charges blindly into battle and a dragon just as blind." I suddenly felt Quin, and Heldrean! I could sense them! I looked closer and saw two, swirling forms inside the glass, and I remembered Janir had 'watched life through glass, then broken glass.' I gripped Laufsbläd tighter, and ran through the barred gateway, quickly shooting a blast from my gedwey ignasia to open it. I knew I had to free them somehow. Janir seemed to have been freed when my electric discharge had smashed it, so if I destroyed theirs, it would do the same.

But electrical discharge... I had forgotten to loose my extra lightning this morning! I could feel my scar tingling, just waiting to be let loose. I grinned. I needed a bit of extra help. I swung Laufsbläd at his legs, but when he blocked, I feinted to his left, again to his right, and stabbed at his chest, but again, protected. "Come now, girl. I was expecting more of a challenge. But I guess it just makes this part easier." He pushed Laufsbläd out of my hands, and sent me flying backwards with the flat of his blade. I kicked high, and I connected with his neck. He groaned softly, and said, "Not bad, child. But not good enough either." He gripped my boot, and spun, making me spiral around him.

I tried to kick, but he was gripping me too hard, and soon let go. I flew into the stone wall around the haven, and the wall cracked. But how? We shouldn't have been able to break the enchantments on the barriers. But I had a bigger problem. The Shade stepped closer and closer, and I managed to drag myself to my feet. I saw the two canisters rolling in his hand, and I did the logical thing. I pulled a knife from my boot and cut off his hand. The two canisters shattered on the ground, and two purple orbs rose from the remnants. But I couldn't wait to see if it had worked.

The Shade grabbed my arm, used his other hand to point my head at him, and started chanting in the ancient language. The eyes... I wanted to look away from these endless pits, but something held me. I felt cold... As if frost had gathered over me. A feeling, much like when the dragons had held me captive, washed over me, and I felt the Shade leaving his body behind, and joining me.

I could read his thoughts for a moment, and with the time I had, I whipped out the shard of glass, and reflected to Arya. I quickly yelled, "Arya! Find Eragon! Keep him away! Don't let him try and help!" Arya frowned and asked, "What? If your battle goes badly, I will come aid you." I screamed, "No! Stay away! Keep Eragon away! You'll be killed! I should have told you earlier, but this Shade is Galbatorix! Ah!" I suddenly had no control. I dropped the mirror shard, and stepped on it, cracking it into small bits. I could still see, but I felt Galbatorix's soul making me move. 'No! Release me!' I screamed to any mind listening. The Shade replied, 'No. You just freed the two cowards, and no matter how idiotic they were, they gave me an appropriate power supply. You see, I transform my victims into a spirit; and I can add their energy to my own. My soul has grown so powerful in this manner, I need to switch bodies, as a parasite, you might say. When the one who killed me returns though, well, he is powerful enough to hold my soul, and I will force him to watch all the horrors he commits. Revenge and domination at the same time, wonderful, isn't it, daughter?'

I started pounding as hard as I could on Galbatorix's mind, trying to force him out, but he was still stronger than me. I stopped for a minute and saw that Quin was on Heldrean, and she was flying away. The Shade screamed through me in a voice a mix of mine and his, "No! I should have destroyed him when I had the chance! Well, no matter. All will fall in time. In due time." And with an evil laugh, he dragged me away in my own body.


	18. Chapter 18 Control Freaks

**I only own my own OCs. You know what I'm gonna say: Mental speech = ' ' Ancient language translations at the bottom of the page. Please review and hope you like it! :)**

Why me? I was sick of being a prize, but this was an entirely new level of foul play. Being possessed to draw Eragon and Arya here to their dooms? New low. I have officially hit rock bottom. I watched, powerless to stop, as the Shade forced through my mind, looking around as if flipping through pages in a book. I felt him as he looked through memories, and some were even destroyed. I felt him destroy... Well, I don't remember what, but I was done with watching by now. I launched my most vicious attack at the Shade, and caught him off guard. He screeched a few times, but then regained a slightly weaker control over me again. He sneered, 'So, you think you can stop me? You think you can play the hero? Well think again, child. You cannot even unbalance me for more than a moment. But that doesn't mean I'll let you misbehave.'

He dug his spear of a mind into my consciousness, a barbed weapon that I couldn't fight. If I had control, I would have let out an unearthly shriek, but I had to suffer in silence. When the seemingly endless agony ended, the Shade said mockingly, 'Oh, dear, did I break my new toy? So sad, but it will all be over soon.' I had to do something. I couldn't sit and wait here! I had to do something about this man, even if it killed me. My death would be a small toll for the safety of Alagaësia and its recipients. I quickly pounded against the Shade, knowing I was only annoying him. But this time, he just pushed me into a corner, and returned to reading my thoughts.

~Time Skip~

Every minute of that day, I never stopped fighting. I'd have a break for a few seconds, then return to blasting the hardest I could. The next morning, on my eternal attack's breaking point, the Shade screamed in mind and out loud, "Child, I now realize it will be easier to make you suffer worse than this. I release you." I suddenly was in control again! The Shade returned to the idiot who had tried to control him in the first place, but my problem wasn't over. All my pounding had annoyed Galbatorix, but had gone through him and to my body, so I was tired from attacking, and my body from the attack. The Shade drew himself up from the ground, tipped my face up with a finger, and said, "Oh, child. So much to learn. I find this fate I've made for you much more enjoyable." I tried to punch him, but he simply grabbed my wrist and flipped my to the ground. "You should be honored; few men, or women, have ever attracted my attention for this long. Or resisted me, for that matter." He dragged me up, and pushed me against the wall again, making another shatter in the stone. I felt a more pointed stone rip my dress slightly, but did minimum damage, though I couldn't take much more of this. The highest I could accomplish now was to weaken him for Arya and Eragon.

How did Eragon withstand this? I couldn't keep up my weak, pathetic status much longer before the Shade became bored and finished me. I ripped the second knife from my other boot and took a well aimed shot for his chest, but he deflected and yelled, "Ha! Is this the best you can do?" I felt my scar tingling again, and I let my anger out for a moment. "You! You are a dark menace to the world I seek to protect! Do you expect me to let you destroy all I've worked for? All my friends? Never! Not as long as I can breathe!" I saw the world through green lens' again, and I watched as a dark gray storm cloud gathered over us, crackling with green light. I usually didn't have to use the ancient language for lightning, but to give it an extra boost, I yelled, "Kveykva!" From the sky and from my hand, green light snapped and cracked with power, and I focused it all on the Shade. He survived last time, and even with everything going into it, this would be no different. I was going to die either way, so why not make my end heroic? The lightning spiraled towards Galbatorix's black form, and for a moment, I even saw uncertainty in his black eyes, but it was replaced with its usual malice and cunning.

I quickly shielded my eyes, because the flash that followed my attack was enough to give you spots in your eyes for days, and this magnitude of explosion would cause blindness. When I felt the last of the energy needed drained away from me, I looked up; the Shade was laying on the ground, a wisp of steam rising from his fried skin. I recovered Laufsbläd quickly and stepped cautiously towards the Shade, knowing he could fully be alive. I quickly jabbed Laufsbläd at his heart, but his still smoking hands suddenly recovered and grabbed either side of the blade's flat. But one hand had been destroyed. I'd cut it off. Why me, I thought not for the last time. I slashed again at the hands, one cutting at the forearm, one just below the thumb. I adjusted my grip, closed my eyes for two seconds, and I tried again, but the Shade was gone. I almost dropped Laufsbläd, but I managed to keep a firm grip, and knowing the Shade had gone behind me, I turned around to face the Shade.

He stood, a pale bane of all good, and I knew I would at least be honored for standing up to the Shade. I stood firm, drew Laufsbläd higher, and told the Shade, "You now face death." I knew it was me who would die, but I had to remain calm, or I wouldn't accomplish anything. I quickly summoned my extra lightning and set it on the blade, light now crackling around the sword. The Shade smiled again, and reached a hand towards me. "Malthinae lam." I knew what he was saying, but it didn't make sense. I looked at my hand, but nothing was wrong, but I knew something was wrong.

just as I looked up, the Shade was two feet in front of me and I dodged quickly, but not before he slashed a medium sized cut from my thigh to the back of my knee. I attacked back, slashing at his back, regardless of how it would effect him, and a cut not unlike mine came to be. He screamed so unearthly, I almost dropped Laufsbläd to caress my aching ears, but I just added my yell to the sound. Using my uncertainty, the Shade knocked my sword to the wall, and tried to send me there, too. I snapped myself out of it and quickly ran to the wall, but Galbatorix shot it past the doorway. I raced after it, but I couldn't past the barrier! I touched my right hand to the stone, but it still failed. I looked at my hand, but no gedwey ignasia was to be seen.

I screamed, What have you done? What! Have! You! Done!?" "Oh, I've only temporary blocked your magic flow. You could still use lightning, yes, but you can see that doesn't effect me. This just makes everything easier for me." I would have stepped back, but the barrier kept me in place. The Shade got closer and closer, until my fear let loose my lightning, which harmlessly hit his hand. I desperately swung out at him, punching for all I was worth, and though one or two hits landed, he merely swerved away from most. When he was dodging one, I ducked away under one arm, but he grabbed my neck, and held me out. I saw the world spin, and again, I crashed against the barrier, but this time, the Shade kept throwing me against it, sending shockwave after shockwave through my body.

I remember screaming, but when I heard the Shade asked triumphantly, "Do you surrender to me, child?" I screamed again and again, "NO! Never! No will never mean yes!" He scowled and this time, thrust me against the barrier so hard, I couldn't maintain my consciousness anymore.

**kveykva- lightning**

**malthinae lam- bind hand**


	19. Chapter 19 Crossing Of Paths

**I only own my own OCs. As usual, mental speech in ' ' and ancient language translations at the bottom of the page. Please review and hope you like the story! :)**

Why me? Hadn't one hundred years in stone been enough, without the suspicion roused around me for my foster father? Why had the world inflicted so much on me? Falling into Lake Leona, buried in rubble, forced into a fight with a Shade, taking Eragon from me... If it wasn't my determination that kept me fighting, it was my anger at my cursed fate. I could see black, but nothing else. I couldn't move. Everything felt cold, threatening; and I almost screamed in frustration. A voice rang out, "Well, I believe it is time." I could suddenly move, but I still couldn't see and the cold feeling didn't leave me. I had been laying on stone, or at least something hard, and I attempted to stand, but the cold feeling had invaded my senses, and I just collapsed again. I tried to speak, but the same cold feeling restrained me, and I asked in mind, 'What have you done to me?!' The Shade laughed, the sound cooling me even more, and he said, "I've only dulled your abilities until the two who killed me arrive. I have to pass the time somehow, so why not play around with you?" I tried to scramble away, but he pounced and held me where I was. He tapped my throat, and most of the cold faded, and again my legs and said, "I prefer to hear the screaming. And elvish screams are slightly melodious." I then knew that I wasn't going to be a corpse; I was bait. Arya and Eragon were going to try and rescue me, and Galbatorix would be waiting to attack from the shadows.

I instantly felt something more in my body, I knew I had to die, or escape. I struggled out from under the Shade, pushed him away, and I stumbled blindly one direction. I knew I wasn't going to get far, but I needed to try, and to provoke Galbatorix. I heard an angry growl, and the Shade yelled, "Fine! I'll have a little target practice." A sudden sound from behind startled me, but I kept running, until something dug into my back, and I fell to the ground. I started crawling away, despite my new injury due to who knows what, but I heard the same noise, and quickly pulled to the left. The acidic smell of smoke filled my nose, and I managed to work my way to my shaky legs. I began to run, and Galbatorix yelled, "I will let you run through the lonely desert with something to remember me by! Brisingr!" I yelped and dropped to the ground, but my upper right arm still was burned. This was deeper than the spark on my back, and I could feel a cold sense creeping in... No. I had to stay awake. I picked myself up, and nothing more came to attack me.

**~Eragon's POV~**

"Saphira! Calm down Ringar, please!" We were stopped in the Spine, as the dragons had given me the energy to transport us straight across the sea, but we now rested. Saphira snapped back, 'I'd like to see you calm this crazed hatchling! Even Emerald had been calmer, and she jumped like a bug constantly.' 'It's not that bad, Saphira. Come on, I know your anxious about your egg, but you must calm down.' She blew a plume of smoke from her nostrils, but wrapped the little rust-colored hatchling in her tail, pulling him tight against her scales. I lay against her other side, stroking the silvery young dragon, Argeta, and taking a long swig from my water-skin. Everything was perfect. I was home in Alagaësia, the dragons were thriving; nothing could ruin- "Eragon!"

I bolted up, looking for the person who's voice it was. "Arya! Arya, is that you?" A shaded green figure descended, Firnen, and the most beautiful elf ever to live (in my opinion) sat regally in the saddle. But something was wrong. Her face looked terrified and worried, and I knew the peace I had expected wasn't here. She leapt off Firnen, and ran to me. SHe screamed, "Eragon! I can't believe it! I didn't know! It can't be happening again!" I held her softly by the arms, and asked gently, "Arya. You must calm down. Now, tell me slowly what the problem is." Arya muttered, "I thought he was gone, but he killed her. He was there. No one lives after facing a Shade." A Shade? This wasn't good. Durza had been incredibly powerful, and even with my new power, Shades were still a problem. But who was "She"? I asked slowly, "Who did he kill?" "She didn't deserve it! Vraela. Vraela... Eragon, she can't be alive. I hate this, and that isn't even the worst! Galbatorix is the Shade. Some dolt tried to tame his soul... Eragon, why?" I looked to the side, unable to meet her horrified gaze, and I told her quietly, "We lived. Vraela has a hundred year old legacy. She is alive. Did you try and scry on her?" Arya shook her head, and I knelt to the ground. I muttered the spell I'd invented to pull water from underground, and then, the phrase for scrying. The first thing I noticed was the surface wasn't black, which meant she was alive! But when I saw her, I couldn't hold that happiness.

Her faced was marred by blood, her silver dress ripped and torn, showing a green scar on her shoulder that puzzled me. Her right arm was badly burnt, and her eyes... They were a milky color, as if she couldn't... Couldn't see... She was running over sand, a look of total terror showing in her blind eyes. Arya looked over my shoulder and gasped. "Death seems kinder than that..." I agreed, but didn't voice it; she was traumatized enough by knowing our greatest foe had returned. I stood and said as bravely as I could after seeing her that way, "We must find her. Where did you last see her?" Arya replied, "She was at the dragon haven. But Alaster told me he and Quin were attacked by the West Gate." I nodded, and told Saphira, 'Take the hatchlings to Ellesmera. Stay there with them; protect them.' She snorted, 'And let you run straight to your doom again? No, Eragon. The elves will care for the children. I must come.' I groaned, but accepted that she wouldn't be denied. I heafted Ringar and Argetan onto Saphira, and we lifted into the air.


	20. Chapter 20 Fight of our Lives

**I only own my own OCs. You probably know already, but I still have to say: Mental speech in ' ' and ancient language translations at the bottom of the page. Hope you like Chapter 20. P.S. I'm halfway done guys!**

"Brisingr." I felt the small amount of brush I'd managed to collect smolder, and I winced. Fire was my enemy. Right now, I was blind, helpless, and badly burned, with nothing to defend myself. I curled up at the flame, scared of its bite, yet warmed by its glow. I was so tired from running in darkness through the desert, I wanted to just lay down and sleep, but I knew Galbatorix's soul would seek me out again soon. But that fact didn't push my sleep out of mind. I yawned, and told myself, "Stay alert... Stay awake..." I did find one thing I could think about, though. I wouldn't have the strength to reflect to Eragon or Arya, even if I had my mirror shard.

I thought about Quin though, and he had seen part of the battle, so when he escaped, and I had hope he might further warn the others about this "spirit form" trick. I racked my already fried mind for information, and I remembered something from an old scroll. Spirit form could be held temporary for ten hours, or it became permanent. I needed to warn Eragon and Arya somehow! I- "Any plans for the evening, child? Your friends are coming to visit early." I swung in the direction of the Shade's voice, but everything faded just as quickly with a searing attack, and the smell of my skin burning.

**~Time Skip~**

Why? Me? I had to be the most unlucky elf in the world. I was sick of being bait, being trapped, and I was about ready to blast Galbatorix so hard in the head, he could crawl back to the shadowy place he'd been before this. I could tell that I was hanging from my hands, because when I tried to move, chain links chinked above me. I was so tired and frustrated, I just screamed. I let all my anger flow into this one release. Afterwards, I felt better, relaxed if it was possible. But it didn't last. "I've been wanting to hear that for a long time, _daughter._" The spite and malice in the Shade's voice surprised me, as if he'd gotten a double dose of anger. I heard again, "Brisingr!" I hated that word now. It was Galbatorix's favorite. Why else make it the emblem of the fallen Empire? I felt the flame fly past, missing my head by (what sounded like) a few inches.

He shot at me like this for a good while, and at some point, he decided to taunt me. "I will be kind, and remove the spell over your eyes when I kill your friends, just so you won't have to listen to screams alone." I wriggled, trying to grab the chain over me, but I was too weak. "Brisingr!" This hit landed; a medium-sized burn on my right hip. I bit my tongue to hold back a scream, and thought of the pain. I channeled it into on attack, and I felt the pain, the anger, I felt it all gather into something I'd never felt before. The Shade laughed. "It appears you have learned a new trick, girl. But it will not save you. Brisingr!" "Kveykva!" We launched our elements at the same time, and they clashed between us, lightning and fire. I didn't know how I was expelling it, but I didn't feel an energy decrease, either. I couldn't see, but I could feel where the lightning was, and I wasn't winning, but the lightning wasn't giving in, either.

I didn't know what to do. THere was nothing I _could _do but keep up the attack. Unless... I quickly shot a weaker bolt above me, and I tumbled to the ground. I heard wood crackle behind he, and I guessed I had been hanging from a (now incinerated) tree. I quickly lifted my hands and continued the power contest, chains dangling and clinking from my wrists. But for once, I wished I didn't have such advanced senses. Even against a Shade, an elf can hear and (usually) see better, and I was the first to hear the beating wings. I turned to the sound, and the Shade took advantage of this, blasting me in the chest, and I flew backwards into the still flaming remains of the tree. I felt the same hot-cold feeling, but I still stumbled the best I could to my feet, but quickly fell forward. I was at least out of the fire, but I was now a dragon's length from the Shade, who was walking ever closer. I tried to get up, but when I got to my knees, the Shade's boot fell on my back, and cold metal was on my neck.

He yelled, "Well if it isn't my little murderer. I suppose you want her, but one step closer, and you'll be getting a corpse. Drop your weapons and send your dragons away, or my sword goes down." I felt the metal press harder, not breaking the skin, but close. I knew what was going to happen. And I had to stop it. Galbatorix planned this well; save me, they die, let me die, they lose focus and die anyway. And there was no doubt I would die afterwards, but more painfully. I wasn't sure anymore about the Shade's plan to possess Eragon now, though. But I had to do something. And I was going to do something.

I quickly spun on my back, knocking the Shade's feet out from under him, and I ran to Eragon's voice. "Vraela! Come on!" I heard footsteps in front and behind me, and Iquickly ran full out, brushing against the form in front of me. "What has he done to you?" I heard Arya's voice, and I whispered, "Quin?" She didn't reply, but it could have been that swords were clashing; Eragon and the Shade! I heard the blades crack and spark against each other, and when Eragon yelled, "Brisingr!" I winced from the new memories of fire. I quickly pushed away my fear, but it still lingered, and visions of flame passed through my mind. I quickly asked, "Arya? Do you know how to reverse this?" I waved a hand in front of my eyes, and she answered, "I... Ah!" We both suddenly hit the ground, and I felt someone over us, and I didn't think Eragon would do that. I brushed against a branch, and I grabbed it, hoping it would suffice for protection. I swiped and slashed, but I didn't connect, and I was on my back, so I wasn't expecting success.

The branch was suddenly gone, ripped out of my hands, and I felt a hand on my forehead. I could see! But I didn't like the picture that slowly came to me. We were near a gorge, and Arya had rolled threateningly close to the edge, and Eragon was sprawled on the ground, Brisingr next to his hand. The Shade was over me, looming like a dark mountain, and he forced my up to my knees, pulled my arms behind my back, and twined the chains together, holding me in this position. He lowered himself to my ear and whispered menacingly, "I told you I would make you watch their demise." I watched, helpless and defeated, as he yelled, "Brisingr! Malthinae! Jierda!" A circle of flame erupted around me, and I struggled to escape the black rage. I knew that he was attacking my friends, too, but my mind was absorbed by terror. Through a flicker of the black, I saw a crack spreading around Arya's small ledge, and though Eragon looked fine, the Shade was walking towards him. The ring around me began to shrink, drawing closer to me. I was frozen with fear. I could have released lightning, but lightning starts fires. But I remembered the lightning dome I'd made the last time I'd seen the Shade.

I focused hard, thinking about what it had looked like, and I was very thankful when a dark cloud began to funnel around me, the same green lightning flickering. I called one bolt to slice open the chains, and this happened. I rubbed my wrists, and realized; this wasn't just lightning. I saw water swirling in my cloud, and it was descending to the ground around me, dousing the flames and making a tornado. I looked at the Edda River below, and I thought of the winds picking up the water. Another funnel descended from the white and green sky, and soon, a hurricane was to my left, and a tornado twirled around me. I saw the ledge under Arya splitting badly, and I threw a hand her way. From my fingers, another cyclone ripped her way, and as the rock collapsed, Arya was levitated on my wind. But Eragon was still immobile, and the Shade was leaning over him, reaching for him...

I screamed as loud as I could, "NO!" My hurricane rushed forward, spiraling towards them, and I quickly shot a tornado to grab Eragon before he was caught in it. I watched as Galbatorix was absorbed into the eye of my hurricane, though the eye wasn't as calm as it should have been. The water seemed to harden as it pelted him, the winds whipping like rope on his back. But even this was too good a death for him. I rose into the air on a funnel, and flew towards him. I had the air force him into the side and to hold him, only his head out of the miniature squall. I glared at him, but smiled. "You know, maybe I _am_ a match for you. And yes, I did learn a new trick." I put my hand into the storm over him, and I pulled a liquid spear from the storm. I held it for a moment before it turned to ice, and the entire hurricane froze, the Shade trapped in the cold. I touched the area over his chest, and he yelled, "No! I am Galbatorix! I' am the most powerful-" "Shut up." I thrust the spear into his chest, and one last screech, and the Shade was no more.

**Brisingr- fire**  
**Malthinae- bind**  
**jierda- break**


	21. Chapter 21 A New Start and A New Rider

**I only own my own OCs. All mental speech in ' ' and ancient language at the bottom of the page, blah, blah, blah. You know my usual. Hope you like the story. Review me, people. REVIEW OR FOLLOW ME PLEASE!**

Galbatorix's soul was gone. Dissolved. Evaporated. Never to return. I was free. A knot in my chest that had been present ever since I left Uru'baen, something I had been so used to feeling, I had forgotten it was there, began to melt. I had always been afraid of my "father," and when I joined the Varden, I knew punishment would come if I was caught. And even when he died, I somehow knew he wasn't gone for good. I couldn't be stopped. I could do anything. But anything wasn't what I'd do. I would continue to help Alegaesia recover from the past hundred years of poverty an fear. But now, nothing restricted me. I had no limits. Nothing could ruin this moment. I watched my frozen squall melt into the ground, but I kept the wind under Arya.

I stumbled over to her, and on the airy bed I'd made her, and I lessened the winds, Arya falling into my arms. I walked over to Eragon, who was only half-conscious, and I laid Arya next to him, put a hand on his chest and felt him breathing regularly. I remembered the Shade had bound Eragon with the ancient language, and so I tried, "Losna." I felt a major energy drop, but Eragon shuddered, and I knew that I had succeeded in freeing him. Firnen and Saphira had flown down the gorge in an attempt to catch Arya if the ledge fell, but now rose up and helped me with their Riders. I then willed the winds to support me. I loved my abilities, though my scar had reached farther than ever before.

Where it had once began at my left shoulder, it spiraled into an double-arched shape on my chest, swirling into a half-heart form. It's leaf green shade wrapped around my shoulders, to my arms, and split in two, one strand around my thumb, the other contacting my gedwey ignasia, which had recently reappeared on my hand. The same happened to my legs and feet, and on my back, the scar formed a T shape. I didn't know how, but lightning had only been the start of my powers; the tip of the iceberg, and now, there was nothing left to find. I had to forget my new appearance for now; Eragon and Arya needed expert healing.

I pushed myself to catch up to the dragons, and we headed for Ília Fëon_, _the closest place we could find help.

**~Arrival in Ília Fëon~**

When the beautiful, tree city of Ília Fëon came into view, I was still the only one awake. We heard the elves singing signaling our arrival, and as usual, my people's voices were pleasing to hear. We quickly landed in the largest clearing we could find, a cobblestone path that ran the entire city's length, and I heaved Eragon and Arya from their dragons. Many elves saw, and I was surprised to see Launfin there, an elf who had protected Eragon during the war. He rushed forward and helped me with my unconscious friends. He grunted, "Eragon... Eragon is larger now. Follow me. The closest healer is over here, but..." I never heard the end of his sentence, but I didn't need to. The healer was Angela! I, under better circumstances, would have engaged in crazed speak with her, but Eragon and Arya needed help. She huffed, "Why do Riders attract so much unwanted attention? They should use common sense. Another thing on my list to evaluate." I smiled and helped to bring Eragon in, Luanfin taking Arya. I quickly set Eragon down, and saw that a young elf maiden was in the back of the room. Her black hair was strangely tipped by silver, and her face was more rugged than most elves. I didn't dwell on it, but something seemed familiar about her, as if I'd seen her before. But then again, I'd seen many people, the majority of them in the past fifteen years since Galbatorix was toppled the first time.

She rushed forward, and Angela instructed her in a way that made me believe she was Angela's apprentice. I heard a sudden rushing sound outside, and I saw Alater and Quin! They each had a small dragon hatchling in their hands, a silver and a brown, and I was happy to see everyone, dragons and Riders, were alright. The girl from inside rushed out and asked, "May I help? Angela requires no help, but I offer my assistance." Quin nodded, and she calmly walked over to him. Heldrean nudged her softly, and I wondered why, as she was usually more hostile. The girl, who looked around my age, took the silver dragon, and when her hands wrapped around the dragon, she screamed, "Ow! What's going on? Lady Vraela!" Her hand had touched the hatchling's under side, and now, her hand began to glow. I gasped, and when she tried to pull her hand back, I gently held it to the dragon's side. She looked at me, slightly panicked, but I smiled softly to reassure her. I hadn't heard much about bonding with a dragon already hatched, but it was more complicated. She must be feeling these complications.

After the glowed faded slightly, the young dragon rubbed its head on the girl's chest, and she had a bewildered look to her. She asked slowly, "What... Just... Happened?" I smiled and said, "Congratulations. Your a Rider. You now the Rider of Saphira Brightscales' daughter." Her look of confusion soon turned to wonder and excitment. I asked her, "So what is your name?" She stroked the hatchling, and told me, "I am Raweru."


	22. Chapter 22 New Help

**I only own my own OCs. Mental speech in ' ' and ancient language translations at the bottom of the page. I think you know the rest by now, and a special shout-out to my friend dragonlady98. Read her stories, too. And Vraela doesn't control water, I named Argeta for the ancient language word "silver."**

Raweru was a natural. She was amazing at sword play, a master of magic, and Argeta was just as quick and eager. It was no wonder Argeta took to Raweru so quickly. It took about two days for Arya and Eragon to recover fully, and I found that I had been injured more severely than I'd first assumed. I had to rest for a few days before I healed properly from a sprained ankle, some major burns, and a long cut I didn't remember getting down my left leg, and my magic had drained a lot of energy, also.

After about five days, I was fully recovered, and I began to teach Raweru. Arya still had to teach Alaster, and Quin began to study under Eragon, who knew he could deal with Quin's disposition of seeking trouble. Now, fifteen years later, Raweru was at the High Council, the oldest Riders, and her first student was becoming a fully fledged Rider today. They ceremony would begin a dawn, and I could already see a golden halo over the eastern hills. I now sat in a garden with Arya, who was currently pregnant. It had at first made me mourn Janir, who I had found already had a mate, and wish I had a person like Eragon. I didn't let that get in the way, though. Meirin, Raweru's first student and the first werecat to become a Rider, was joining us entirely today.

But I was nervous; Raweru was to give the blessing, but she was nowhere to be seen. Meirin was in the garden's center, looking wildly for his mentor. I asked Arya, "Where do you think Raweru is this time? Throwing rocks from over Alfa Hjerta, or just flying?" Arya shrugged, and I pulled myself up from the willow branch we sat on. I stretched and said, "Ugh. I'm going to go find her, aren't I?" Arya smiled and said, "Yes. Eragon will start fretting if he sees I'm not here." I rolled my eyes, but leaped down and ran through the crowded streets of Alfa Hjerta, Elf Heart, for the elvish section of the place we decided to call Skulblaka Hjerta, or Dragon Heart. I ran through the tree homes and shops, and finally came upon the giant sequoia tree Raweru lived in. I knocked to see if she might be home, and a snore answered. I rolled my eyes and sighed; she was only sleeping in. Typical, as she had always been a heavy sleeper and preferred to wake after dawn.

I opened the door, and saw that Raweru was sprawled on her straw matress, still sound asleep. I shook her gently and said, "Wake up." She didn't, so I shouted and rocked her harder. Still she slept. I filled a basin with water, and splashed her face with the freezing water. She jumped up, screeching, "Barzul! Barzul!' I quickly told her, "Calm down, Raweru! It's just me. Vraela!" She stopped cursing and saw me, then glared at me. "What was that for? You don't have to wake me early for training anymore, so I must ask, 'why'?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Meirin can't become a true Rider without his master's blessing, can he?" Raweru suddenly brightened an joked, "Well, at least I won't have to worry about being clean. But dry is another matter." I smiled, and pulled a strong gust of wind in through the window, drying Raweru.

She laughed and said, "Well, give me a moment, and I'll be ready to go." She ran down a staircase into the tree's roots, and quickly returned in a beautiful silver dress with soil-colored trim along the short sleeves, hem, and neckline. To keep any confusion from arising, I tell you that Raweru was like me, and after an encounter with a Shade, she now controlled the elements of the earth; soil, rock, metals. I grabbed her hand, and almost dragged her outside. Argeta was in the high branches already, and Emerald approached from the West. I climbed partway up the tree and leaped into air, Emerald flew in under me, and as I fell into the saddle, I saw Argeta nose dive, her underside scraping the cobblestones, and pulling up rapidly as Raweru gracefully jumped on. We then did what many Riders did; we raced. The dragons liked to test their limits in competition, and like any being, the Riders like to feel this same thrill.

When we arrived at the central square where the ceremony takes place, the golden crown over the hills was now a growing glow, and the rim of the sun was visible. We quickly landed on one of the surrounding trees, and left our dragons to the large trees, dropping to the town's center, near the crowd of two-hundred Riders or so (and their dragons), named in honor of the elf queen we lost; Islanzadi Plaza. Along the edges of the plaza, small bushes grew, and the red stones formed a spiral shape that circulated towards the center, where Eragon and Arya stood next to Meirin, who still looked panicked. I nudged Raweru towards them, and I will spare you the boring details of the ceremony and tell you this part. Eragon took the red sword from Meirin, and asked, "Do you take this sword which you forged to help only the good of Alegasia?"

Meirin, though nervous, choked out, "I do." Eragon asked, "Will you use it to aid all in need, and to do what you know is right?" Meirin smiled broadly and exclaimed, "I do!" All the Riders watching were shocked by the young werecat's enthusiasm, as he had usually stayed rather quiet, but now spoke with great force. "Then I return you this sword in full knowledge that you will protect all with its power. All welcome Rider Meirin! The first werecat to join our ranks!" All shouted, "Gala! Gala!" This may seem boring, but when you are a Rider, you know everything counts, and I was proud to know that this young werecat would join all I had helped to create. But I didn't know what else he brought to the Riders, or who...

**Gala-exclaim**

**Hjerta-Heart**

**Skulblaka-dragon**

**Alfa-elf**


	23. Chapter 23 A Problem Child

**I only own my own OCs. I hope you like the newest chapter, and please review. I always check out the stories my followers make, so you follow me, I follow you! And just to be clear, this is a list of the dragon Rider levels:**

**Apprentice: Young Riders in training; taught by dragon Riders, Elders, and occasionally the Head Rider if the apprentice in question is a true prodigy.**

**Dragon Riders: Fully Fledged Riders who complete missions for the Elders and Head Rider**

**Elders: Council of older Riders, oldest, wisest, and most powerful Riders; the High Council, as I have called them (or Raweru, Vraela, Arya, and Murtagh)**

**Head Rider: The "king" of Riders. Usually the most powerful/oldest/wisest.**

I was prepared to ban Meirin from missions by the end of that day. It was five days after Meirin had been welcomed into Ridership, and he was being quite the show-off. He never stopped boasting to the apprentices, and even trying to oust the Elders! I have been arguing with Arya and Murtagh about his punishment, Raweru and I believing he should be held from missions for a few days, but Murtagh and Arya believed that he should only have to clean the wild dragon pens.

I had eventually gotten so fed up with the fighting, I just groaned, and shot out the doors, a shot of forest-green lightning coming from the sky and landed about ten feet from the large table's center. Arya seemed as if she wanted to call me back, but then she must have realized I wouldn't have listened, and let me walk out the doors, and into the garden.

I walked, not quite sure where I was going, but I kept going, until I found myself at Nasuada's honorary home, as she a Murtagh usually stayed at their mansion on Utgard Mountain. I had helped to repair my moss and ivy covered home from one-hundred years ago, and I rather liked making the old halls seem new again. But Eragon had called a council meeting of the Elders, and Nasuada had come to stay, momentarily escaping her many duties.

I knocked on the doorway of the oak, and a kind voice replied, "Who is it?" I yelled, "Vraela!" The door opened, and Nasuada's dark skin was blunt against the pale wood. She smiled brightly and welcomed me. "Vraela! It's wonderful to see you! We haven't had a chance to speak, well, _openly,_ since the last Shade appeared near Dras-Leona. Last time, so many nobles surrounded us, if I had spoken my mind about that Shade, Edrin didn't he call himself? Well, they would have made the craziest gossip of it."

I laughed and motioned at my side, silently asking her to walk with me. I needed to speak someone else, non-Rider. As we walked though one of the many gardens, I asked, "Have you heard about the werecat who joined us? Meirin is his name." She grimly agreed, "Well, yes, but the Riders who visit me say he is reckless, selfish, and rather smug. So nothing good." I nodded and asked, "Well, I wish I could deny these things, but Meirin is becoming a problem. He constantly fights with the other Riders, boasts excessively to the apprentices, and even threatened the High Council when we ordered him to treat his fellow Riders better."

I remembered his exact words, and how hostile he had sounded. "You may be '_wise,_' but you are also old, and someday will crack in your sanity, and much sooner than my generation. We are much more powerful, and unlike you idiotic Elders, we will not soon become senile, deaf, or blind to the world around us. I am prepared to lead my age to a better time; where the young Riders are given the power they deserve!" I had felt the hostility vibrating of him, and was shocked. How could this young boy want and feel so much anger?

I asked Nasuada, "May I show you?" She nodded, and I let the memory flow towards her mind. Once I felt she was done watching this, I withdrew, and she blinked away her shock. "So this child is causing this trouble, and you know that if you speak against him, the werecats may take offense, as he is the first to join you from their race. I now understand why you seem, unlike yourself." I frowned; was this really getting to me this badly?

I asked, "I know that you faced a decision much like this once, but I haven't. Please help me." She put a soft hand on my arm and told me, "My decision was a hard one, but one I had to make for myself. Many humans withdrew when the Urgals joined the Varden, but more Urgals joined than humans lost. You may have to sacrifice things along the road, but remember: there is always something at the end of the road. Now I believe I must return home before Murtagh has finished speaking to Eragon. Good-bye for now, Vraela."

I embraced her, knowing that the main reason we had bonded so strongly was we had both survived Galbatorix's horrible tortures, and said, "Thank you for your wisdom. I shall have to visit you soon." She smiled and told me, "I would like that very much." I then walked back to the council hall, where the others still argued. Murtagh suddenly saw me, and spread his arms in welcome. "Vraela. Are you prepared to reenter this... disagreement?" It was obvious that the fight was getting worse, as a lot was riding on Meirin's punishment.

I nodded and sat down, just as Meirin pushed open the doors, furious. I glared lightly at him, and he gazed back with fury burning. He yelled, "I heard you all! You plan on punishing me just for speaking my mind? This is another reason that my generation should lead. You are all outdated, retired! You are called Elders for a reason! You are unfit for these seats!" I stood up and firmly said, "You are speaking out of term, child. We only punish you because you show us no respect. So do you understand?"

He smiled, and I thought I had broke through to him, but he quickly gripped a chair and attempted to hit me over the head. I glared at him and whispered, "Letta." The chair stopped, and Meirin attacked me directly. I grabbed a plate and used it to block the punch, and when he turned into a cat, I gripped him by the scruff of the neck and held him away. I looked at Arya and Murtagh and asked sarcastically, "No threat, eh? No need to over react? I can see that." Meirin suddenly was human and tackled me, and I crashed to the floor.

I screamed, surprised by his strength, but before I could summon a small shock of lightning, Raweru ripped him off of me, and with a bit of help from Arya, held him back while I got to my feet. I glared at Meirin, and said, "What can we do about this?" Meirin smiled wickedly and snapped, "Yes. My people will turn on the Riders if you disband me, and if you let me stay, I will make sure that all of you see the reign of Head Rider and King Meirin! But you would be seeing it in chains, of course."

I looked at this child with incredulously. How could this be? No words could explain the level of awe I now felt. I gripped his right arm with Arya and said, "For now, we should put him somewhere he can't cause trouble." And we led him away, his fate, Skulblaka Hjerta, and even all the races of Alegasia at stake, for the price of one young boy's evil wishes.


	24. Chapter 24 Anger Issues

**I only own my own OCs. REVIEW ME PLEASE! Enjoy :)**

Meirin was being held in his own tree, after we barred the windows and enchanted the doors, though, and we also asked Quin and his apprentice, Santeri, to guard him. All Riders, Elders, apprentices, everyone, were invited to the center of Skulblaka Hjerta, the multi-cultural town, Allr Hjerta. I was currently sitting at the High Council's table, while all the Riders, elvish, dwarvish, Urgal, and human, milled around, trying to find friends and question their knowledge of the situation. I was speaking with Arya, but when she saw Eragon, she quickly flitted over to his side at the High Riders table. I turned my attention to Murtagh and Raweru, but they were deep in conversation, with pained looks on their faces.

I wasn't the type to be snoopy, but I heard snippets of their talk. "How is mother? Is she feeling well?" I frowned. I knew that Raweru's father was Murtagh, but if Raweru wanted to know how Nasuada was, why didn't she just visit her mom? Murtagh had married Nasuada two weeks after she became queen, so he couldn't have... "I bear horrid news, Raweru. I'm sorry my daughter, but... Mistra has passed on." He did. He had gone behind Nasuada and had a child with some woman called Mistra! And Raweru was the product of this. Now I knew why Raweru had looked so familiar when I first met her; she had the same features as Murtagh. They shared cloud-gray eyes, though Raweru's were more light, and her hair had the same black-brown tint as Murtagh. How did I not see it before? I knew I couldn't tell them I had overheard, they would become angry, and we had enough problems, so I knew to stay silent. I wish my life wasn't so complicated.

Eragon suddenly souted, "Riders! Please calm down! I will now tell you why you are here and the full extent of our problem. I believe you are all are familiar with Meirin, werecat Rider. Well, he has been rather insufferable lately, and has even threatened and attacked the High Council." Many shocked mutters rang through the room, and Eragon continued, "He has been detained, but if we move against him, the werecats may take offense, and after the drought that pulled the Urgal and werecat communities closer, it would result in a war of all races. Urgals and werecats would face the dwarves, humans, and elves, but even when it is three against two, the Urgals based their religion and life along war and battle, and the werecats have unimaginable power. We tell you this to prepare you; hard times may lie before us. More whispering occurred, this time worry also a key factor, but now, the Riders were yelling and some even drew their swords against one another.

I looked to Eragon and silently asked him to speak, and he nodded. I stood, put my arms out, and summoned a storm from the skies. When pure white clouds already overhead began to spark with lightning, the racket below faded, but not entirely. The biggest problem was a knot of Urgals, dwarves, and humans, all arguing, and at least one from each race were fighting, sword to sword. I glared at them, and I levitated on the winds out of my seat and over the quarreling Riders, and screamed, "Enough!" Individual bolts of lightning flew from my outstretched fingers and hit their swords, and with a few yelps, they clattered to the ground. I again yelled, "Enough. We have a possible battle already. We don't need to divide ourselves. Now I believe that the Head Rider was about to speak." "That's right. I am." But this voice wasn't Eragon's. It was Meirin! He was standing on the high walls, smiling like a maniac down at the Riders. Eragon pushed himself into the air, right in front of me, and I glared at him. Did he think I needed protecting? I pulled in front of him and hissed in his ear, "This is my battle, now." He growled, "You should show me more respect." I didn't reply, but turned back to Meirin.

I pointed a threatening finger tipped with lightning at him and yelled, "You! All Riders; beware! This is Meirin, the one we must protect Alegasia from!" A roar of approval came from below, and Raweru was suddenly on a levitating rock next to me. We glared at Meirin, and Raweru yelled, "Barzuln! Surrender to us now, my _student." _Laughed and said mockingly, "Oh, yes mighty Riders! Ha! Fight me, and I'll win. If I lose, which I won't, you will be faced with a war. So defend yourselves!" He suddenly attacked, using a poisoned dart, but I easily dodged. Another figure was right next to Raweru though, an Urgal Rider, who quickly took a mace and swung wildly at Raweru. She yelled, but only in surprise. She had easily ducked, and drew her sword, Arget, and now faced the Urgal, who I might mention is a Kull. I had my own problems, though. Meirin was now swinging his sword with deadly accuracy, but I drew Laufsblad and fended off the blows. He had been studying my fighting technique! He knew my moves well.

I shot a quick glance at the High Table, but only Arya was still there, but as I looked, she leaped into the crowd of fighting Riders below. Eragon and Murtagh were already trying to pull the Riders apart, but even with the help of the Word, it was still too much. I saw Meirin touch the ground quickly, and a transparent barrier, only visible from the inside, rise into a dome, and kept Raweru, Meirin, me, and the five Urgals who had joined us on the wall where we were. I looked at Raweru, who had knocked out one of the Kull, and exchanging a glance, we knew what to do. We charged towards each other, then past each other. I tackled one Kull, then yelled, "Malthinae!" And restrained another. I saw Raweru exchanging easy, quick blows with her student. She had taught him everything he knew, but not everything _she_ knew. I continued to fight the Urgals, who didn't pose much of a challenge, but I was careful not to hurt them extensively. They still were Riders, and I wasn't sure about something. On the last Urgal, I saw his eyes, but instead of the usual black, they were glazed pale, and I crawled behind him, touched his back, and muttered, "Letta." I had felt a flow of magic controlling him, and when I ended it, the Urgal stumbled and blinked, obviously confused.

I nodded at him, and he realized who I was, and beat a fist on his bare chest. I narrowed my eyes, and he seemed to understand my silent message; help your friends recover. He walked to the restrained Urgals, and I ran to aid Raweru. She required no help, though. Meirin lay on his back, his sword far to his left, and Arget at his chest. Raweru looked at me, smiled, and said, "About time. So what do we do about him?" I shrugged, but Raweru was suddenly on her back, and Arget clattered to the ground. Meirin got up, and yelled, "Risa!" And before I could stop him, he flew through his barrier and yelled, "All werecats and Urgals shall fight you now! Beware all who oppose me!"

**~Hour Later~ ~Raweru's POV~**

"Listen to me! Meirin will go straight to the werecats for support! We must stop him before he reaches them!" I yelled again to the other Elders, pounding my fist on the table for emphasis, but Arya shook her head and said, "It's too late. Right after he left, his dragon followed him. They would have met in the Hadarac and doubled their speed. The werecats mainly reside in the foothills of the Spine, so he will have to pass through Uru'baen, or at least close. We should contact Stronghammer; he is currently visiting. He could postpone Meirin's plans long enough for us to cut off his escape." I glared at Arya, and growled, "I taught the young werecat; I know how he thinks. He will lead us off, making us think the obvious, then do the exact opposite!" Father had been silent, but now, he motioned for me to stop, and said, "Arya is right." I glared at Murtagh and said, "Don't act so blind! Use your mind, Arya, Murtagh. Vraela, where do you stand on this?" Vraela had been tapping the table, green lights playing and twisting on her fingers like rings. But now, she looked between Arya, Murtagh, and me, but then looked down again. I noticed she was ignoring Eragon again. What did he do this time?

I spoke again, "Everyone, think. If you wanted your people's support, and your enemies knew, would you go directly to where your foes expect? No. You would find the safest, trickiest route. I say this now; he has some sort of plan, and it will only bring us trouble." Arya opened her mouth to protest or argue, but I continued, "Don't even say it. I know I'm being disrespectful, but you should give me a chance, here." Vraela spoke out, "Yes, Eragon. Don't be the fool I've taken you for before. Use the brain you were given." Okay, she might have gone a little too far. Eragon, who was already in a horrid mood, said, "Arya, Murtagh, and I will be going to cut off Meirin, but you two can manage Skulblaka Hjerta." Vraela shot out of her seat, knocking down her chair, and yelled, "No! I will not be demoted to defending the impenetrable!" I did the same and said, "We are Elder Riders! Let the others watch home! I started this by training Meirin, and I'm going to finish it!" I had never been good about rules, and now, Eragon's order seemed extremely insignificant, and more than usual. I wanted to stop Meirin, and not even the Word was going to stop me.

He said, "You both are reckless! You are rash, and never listen! For that, you will stay here!" Vraela took a throwing knife from her boot, which I found unsettling, and threw it with such perfect accuracy, it landed just between two of Eragon's fingers. While he stared in awe at the knife, she walked out. I glared at Eragon, enraged, and said in my fury, "Barzuln! Follow your child, Eragon!" Arya had given birth to a miscarriage, and this put Eragon into a fit. "Get out!" "I was leaving anyway." And I prepared to fly away with Vraela in search for Meirin.

I decided to take my favorite approach; trickery. I sighed, defeated, and said, "Ugh! I am tired of this place! Why can't I go?" Vraela caught my eye, and she realized what I was doing, and so joined in. "Yes, _Head Rider._ Why?" Eragon looked down at the table and said, "Raweru, you are... reckless, rash. You may take this fight too far. And Vraela, you have been working hard lately, and deserve a break." She growled, "I work hard because I want to, and I will stop working hard when I want too!" She was getting extremely angry, and I knew she wasn't acting anymore. She took a throwing knife from her boot, which I felt was slightly scary, and threw it with perfect accuracy, will the blade embedding itself in the tabletop just between Eragon's hands. He saw them, stared for a moment, then turned to yell at her, but she had already walked out the door. I sighed, and said, "Eragon, you are thick-headed. You know that, right?" He glared at me and said forcefully, "Stay... In... Alfa Hjerta. And that is an order you shouldn't disobey." I knew this was too far, but I said, "Barzuln, Eragon. Follow your child." Eragon screamed, "Get out!" I retorted, "I was going anyway!" Eragon was still upset, because Arya had given birth to a miscariage.

**Barzuln- dwarvish curse; curse with many misfortunes**

**Malthinae- bind; hold**

**Letta- stop**


	25. Chapter 25 Man or Werecat Hunt?

**I only own my own OCs. Ancient language translations at the bottom of the page, ' ' for mental speech. Please review, follow me! Thanks 4 reading! :)**

I usually wasn't rude, pushy, or aggressive to my friends, but I had gotten angry. The knife was overboard, but I did stay next to the door after I left to wait for Raweru, and I heard what she said. I know she had been offended and hurt, but still; telling Eragon that? But if I overlooked that part, Raweru was a genius! She knew how to get around Eragon and Arya. We had somehow known that we would meet afterwards and fly off after Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh did. Murtagh. I still couldn't shake how strange it was that Raweru was Murtagh's daughter, but not Nasuada's. She had Murtagh's tan, but lighter skin, but her eyes were grey, a gray that seemed to reflect like steel. Her face was slightly elvish, I could tell from her beautiful features, but like Eragon's, they were rugged and tougher from Murtagh's side. But before I could think much more, Raweru slammed the great, oaken doors closed, and her face was twisted with fury. She yelled, "I shouldn't haave brought the child in, but Eragon was horrid! Vraela, we _must_ find Meirin before he does. If we don't, he will mock us and push us around more than ever, and he will have an eternity to do it." I nodded, and we ran to our trees quickly.

Something I had only told Eragon, Arya, and Raweru was that my scar, courtesy of Galbatorix/Shade Galbatorix, now troubled me when danger was close at hand. The harder it pulsed, the closer, or more deadly, the threat was. And right now, my green decor burned like a thousand suns. Something told me that we had to go, or something worse than what I was sensing would happen, but what was ahead wouldn't be easy, either. I took my emerald circlet in which I sometimes stored my excess electricity (and lightning is almosst pure magic energy), and replaced the throwing knife I'd "given" to Eragon. We met in Izlanzadi Plaza, called our dragons, and set out towards the West. As we approached the West Gate, I asked Raweru, "Where do you suppose Meirin is going?" She said, "I believe Meirin would do the opposite of what we expect, and we figure he will go to the werecats. Who is opposite of werecats?" I thought, then said, "Dwarves. Cats hate the underground, and many werecats have good relations with elves. And if he went to the humans, he would be going the same way as if to the werecats or even the Urgals." Raweru nodded, and after passing through the West Gate, we turned South, towards the mountain cities.

**~Time Skip~**

When we arrived at the Beors, and even though I'd seen them many times before, their sheer size and height still befuddled me. We were following the Az Ragni, and we were drawing close to Farthen Dur. And soon enough, the rounded peak of it's mouth. The trumpeting of horns echoed over the giant hills, and I signaled with my hands that we should approach slower, so not to alarm the dwarves. We landed on a large ledge with stone doors carved into the mountainside on it, and the doors quickly opened, revealing welcoming dwarves. Many were curious as to why we were here, but I declined food and questions until King Orik appeared. He and I had met, though it was brief and during an attack by still rebelling Empire soldiers, but Raweru had become great friends with all dwarves, as she could summon gems from the earth and mold them any way imaginable with her mind alone.

He greeted her happily, "Oei! I have missed you, Gem Fingers! And your talents!" She laughed, but when she caught my eye, she remembered why we were here. She straightened and asked, "We came wondering if a young Rider, a werecat boy with brown hair, has come through." Orik suddenly looked upset. He motioned for us to follow, and I quickly told Emerald, 'Go fly. We will be fine. Orik is a friend. And mind you, don't eat any Feldnost!' She snorted and replied, 'I wouldn't even if you didn't say. I tried once, but they were to furry, and tasted like...' I didn't even want to know, but sharing a mind with her, I did. 'When did you eat a soldier?!' She huffed hotly, 'The Varden would have killed him anyway, and I only tasted; I never swallowed.' This was strange to me, but I put it out of mind, and followed Orik and Raweru as Argeta and Emerald flew away.

**~Time Skip~**

When we finished walking through the many, twisting halls and staircases, we arrived in a large study, a short desk with simple wooden chairs gathered around it. Orik sat behind the desk, then motioned for us to sit. We sat as Orik sighed and said, "Yes, we have seen this young Rider." Raweru's eyes widened and she inquired, "When? Where? Is he still here?" Orik put out one hand to calm her, and I admit, I almost let loose some serious winds. Orik said, "No, he came, acted as a friend, eating and drinking merrily, and then, set fire to our bazaar, and flew away. He left only an hour ago." I cursed. We should have been faster! I asked, "Were any dwarves hurt?" He shook his head, and I sighed, relieved. The last thing we needed was the families of dead dwarves cursing the Riders when the werecats and Urgals might already be ready to start another war.

Raweru asked, "Did you see which direction he went?" Orik nodded, and went to a bookshelf, pulled out a scroll, and set it on the table. He slowly unfurled it, and when it opened, I saw..."Raweru!" I tackled her tot the ground as a poisoned dart flew out, Meirin's speciality. She hadn't seen the dart though, and pushed me off. She looked at me and said indignantly, "What was that about? We were just going to see a map or something!" I was silent, but pointed to the wall that the dart had imbued itself in, the stone melting into a liquid. Raweru's eyes widened, ands she apologized, "Sorry, Vraela. But if I know anything, this means..." Orik still stood at the desk side, but now he laughed evilly, and with a quick flash, he was gone, and Meirin was standing there. He sneered, "Take your own advice, _Master_. You always told me to be aware." Raweru slid her hand down to the floor, and touched the stone, but before she could attack, Meirin ran forward and yelled, "Aptr!" And she flew into the wall, a bookcase crashing down on top of her. I knew she was alright though, and quickly kicked Meirin's feet out from under him, and with a screech, he landed on his back. But as I scrambled to my feet, the werecat transformed into a cat, and pounced on me, knocking me back to the floor.

For a while, I could only see the green flashes I released and brown, tabby fur, until a sudden crash, yelp, and Meirin was gone. I looked to the direction of the crash, where Raweru had forced the bookcase off her back and thrown a high-speed, power-ridden rock at Meirin, and he was whimpering at the other end of the room, splayed against the wall. I said, "Thank you, Raweru. What should we do with Meirin, then?" She shrugged, and suddenly looked worried. She voiced her thoughts, her voice unstable, "Where... Where is the _real_ Orik?" Meirin recovered enough to cackle, "Like anyone needed that midget? Besides, the dwarves will hate you when they find the Riders kidnapped, then killed their king." I felt the color drain from my face. I stormed up to the limp werecat, picked him up by the scruff, and growled, "What do you mean, traitor?" He suddenly turned human, grappled me to the ground, then took a round, hollow reed, and put two darts in, and before we could even move, he shot, and we collapsed.


	26. Chapter 26 Another Problem

**I only own my own OCs. Translations at the bottom, and mental speech is ' '. :) Review, please! :)**

**~Raweru's POV~**

When I woke up, I was still on the ground in Orik's study. Wait; Orik! I groaned and got up, the stone floor seemingly pulling me down, and I stumbled over to Vraela, who was still passed out on the floor nearby. I shook her awake, and whispered, "Come on, we have a certain Rider to destroy." Vraela hoisted herself up, pulled out a knife, and tossed it up in the air, and catching it again, smiling slyly. I gripped Arget's handle, thinking of how great it would be when I shoved the blade down Meirin's throat, when the dwarves stormed in. They looked around, one dwarf pointed at the carpet, and when they saw us, and started screeching bloody murder in dwarvish. I looked at the carpet, and saw that the blue wool was stained red. I looked back at the dwarves, and they had double-bladed swords in their hands now, and it didn't look like they wanted to help. Vraela threw one knife, and it slipped through the cuff of a dwarf's sleeve, nailing him to the wall, while I said, "Letta." And simply stopped the second dwarf.

Vraela looked at me and said, "Meirin planned this. He drew us here so we would be framed for Orik's disapperance!" I nodded, and said, "We have to get out of here." Vraela was on it. She took her second knife, broke open a window, and swung herself through. I quickly followed, and I fell about fifty feet until I muttered, "Letta." And about three feet from the ground, I stopped, but Vraela had merely manipulated the winds. We quickly landed and called Argeta and Emerald, but we had landed in the middle of the bazaar, and one of the dwarves we had fought upstairs had gotten down quicker than us. He was screaming in dwarvish, and the translation; "These _Riders_ have killed Orik! A blood stain on the carpet is all we found! Kill the traitors!" I smiled, bent over, and tapped the stone below, and I could sense beautiful, glowing orbs of wealth, and I pulled them to the surface.

Within moments, the entire street was filling with jewels. The dwarves dropped all they were holding, knives, swords, and even a few held assorted flowers, and stared in awe at the wealth I had brought forward. They suddenly were yelling, entirely forgetting us, and rushed forward, grabbing as many gems as they could manage. I nudged Vraela, who had also been staring, but we slinked off down a side street, and met the dragons. When we were in the air, I looked at Vraela, utterly confused, and asked, "Why were _you,_ Vraela Windrider, entranced by jewels?" She blushed, and said sheepishly, "I saw an Emerald, and it reminded me of, well, you know..." I laughed at this strange oddity, but I thought of Orik, my good friend, possibly dead, and I felt my happy mood melt away. I had to find him. This was my mess, my battle. And I wasn't one for losing.

I said, "Vraela, we need to find Meirin and Orik. As fast as possible, too." She nodded grimly, and suddenly looked panicked. She turned to me and said, "But if he is targeting rival leaders, and Nasuada and Arya are both in Skulblaka Hjerta..." I got the message. Meirin was going attempting to turn all races against the Riders, then make himself look like the only good Rider by destroying us, but _tragically _failing to save the leaders how would oppose him. I taught him trickery too well. The next time I saw him, I would feed him to Argeta, then possible pull him out and throw him off a cliff. I smiled, satisfied by this idea. I told Argeta, 'Can you get us to Skulblaka Hjerta before Meirin?' She snorted, 'If I couldn't outfly his dragon, I wouldn't be a worthy Elder dragon, would I?' I snickered under my breath, and the race began.

**~Time Skip~ ~Vraela's POV~**

When we arrived at the Southern Gate, there was no sign that Meirin had come by, so we were making good time. Argeta snorted a jet of flame into the stone, and the metal sunk into the ground, and we flew as quickly as we could towards Izlandzadi Plaza, where we could wait for Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh to return. When we entered the main hall, I quickly pulled a new shard of glass from my dress, and reflected to Eragon. When his face flickered into view, he saw me, and scowled. He closed his eyes and looked away, and said, "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" I glared at him and said, "Stop acting like a child and listen. We found Meirin, and-" "Wait, you left? How stupid are you? I gave you an order and you disobeyed me!" I cut in, "Hey, would you listen? Stop being a crying babe and listen to me! Meirin is targeting the leaders of races that oppose him, starting with Orik!" Eragon looked at me, suddenly concerned. He asked, "Orik? How do you know?"

I shifted uncomfortably, remembered Eragon and Orik were foster brothers, and said, "We went to Farthen Dur, and... Meirin had tricked the dwarves. Orik was... gone. The dwarves couldn't see him, and they blamed us." Eragon seemed to stagger, and I felt horrible I had to break it to him, and like this. I pulled him out of it by adding, "And we think he's aiming for Arya or Nasuada next." He shook his head, and a look of fury crossed onto his face, so strong, I was nervous. He must have draw Brisingr, because I heard sliding metal, and he growled, "Let him come." I never thought I'd calm down Eragon, but I said, "Eragon, keep your head on. You need to protect Nasuada and Arya!" That seemed to calm him, and I said, "Get home as quick as you can. Raweru and I are waiting in Izlandzadi Plaza." "I'm afraid that's not possible. You'll be busy with me." Meirin! Raweru pulled my dagger out of the table, still there from earlier, and quickly threw it at Meirin's head, but he deflected it with his sword.

He gave a murderer's smile and said, "Is that the best you can do?" I rushed forward, but suddenly, dwarves appeared and pinned me down. I was about to force them off when on put a cold blade on my throat. A threatening whisper said coldly, "You may be a Rider, but even Riders can bleed. I want to see more blood off you than gems Orik granted my people." I heard more swords, and a sudden crash, and I saw Raweru with a steel whip levitating around her, made from a candle-holder, and she began walking to me, but I screamed, "Find Eragon! Leave! NOW!" She stumbled at the force of my words, but then nodded, and the stone floor under her feet rose until she reached the ceiling, and she crawled out a hole. Meirin yelled, "What are you waiting for? Follow her! I'll deal with _Lady Windrider._" The dwarves suddenly pulled me up, still holding a knife to my throat and gripping my arms, and Meirin approached, and his brown sword seemed to be stained with red already from the sun, and he suddenly looked like an executioner.


	27. Chapter 27 Ambush

**I only own my own OCs. You what I'm going to say: Mental speech in ' ' and ancient language translations at the bottom of the page. Enjoy and review! :)**

**~Raweru's POV~**

I was such a coward. I ran away when Vraela had been attacked, and I didn't even look back. I had abandoned Vraela just because she told me to leave. How pathetic was that? I should have made a rock wall, or some guard to push away the dwarves and crush Meirin; anything but what I did. And the worst part was I didn't even feel guilty. I almost told Argeta to turn around and get Vraela, but I knew with that many dwarves, I would only be captured myself. So, I had no choice but the press on. But that didn't change that I had left her.

I pulled a shard of mirror from my saddlebags and I muttered gloomily the phrase for reflecting, and I saw Eragon's form come into focus. I said sadly, "Hello, Eragon." He must have heard the sad tone in my voice, because he asked, "What's wrong?" I closed my eyes to hide my glassy eyed-look, and said, "Vraela. He took Vraela!" He stared at me, not understanding, and I admitted, "She was held down by some dwarves who turned, and she made me leave." He suddenly glared at me and yelled, "Why did you leave? You should have helped!" I protested, "Eragon, I would have, but she was right! What good can we do if we're captured? Nothing!"

I saw Eragon huff, but then he said, "You do have a point. Fine, but where is she?" I said, "They cornered us in Izlandzadi Plaza. But where are Arya and Murtagh? In fact, where are you?" He said, "Murtagh and Arya went to Utgard, and I'm in Uru'baen. Nasuada just arrived, and I was ensuring her safety. Can you meet me there?" I was about to answer, when an evil laugh echoed, and it sounded like it was in the mirror. Meirin. I wanted so badly to squash him under a rock, but breaking the glass wouldn't help. Meirin coldly said, "Well, I know everything I need to know now. And please, don't stay where you are. It will help convince the remaining dwarves to attack freely."

I threatened, "Barzuln, you yellow-bellied, disgusting, gross, dung-sniffing toad! I should have dropped you in a gorge when I had the chance!" I could have raged on a lot longer, but the worst happened. I hadn't thought about how the dwarvish Riders would hear, and how they would react. And now, I found that out. The only dwarf I didn't see in the crowd was Alaster, but that didn't surprise me. He was the type to stay loyal. I would have called Argeta, but it would have just put her in danger, too, and I couldn't do that to her. So I was on my own against an army of angry dwarves and dragons. Yeah, this was going to go well... not. I couldn't hurt them. If I did, they would still blame us after we cleared up the Orik problem, so that wasn't an option.

I looked to Eragon, and said, "You might be waiting a while." And the screen shattered. I looked to the left, and I saw Jondas, a dwarf Alaster trained once he became a full Rider, his hands filled with light, illuminating his rage-filled face. He yelled, "You killed Orik! I'll kill you!" He ran forward, but I dodged, pulling to the side as he charged. He growled, "I will make a fountain of your blood in Orik's tomb! His throne will be re-cushioned by your skin!" He went too far. I yelled, and the ground under him shot up, making him fly in the air, but as he landed, I pulled soft clay up, and he landed with just a few bruises, but the sticky clay held him down. Unfortunately, the other dwarves still advanced. And at the center of the bristling crowd... Meirin. I was going to end this. I forced the rocks under me to lift, and I shot through the air towards Meirin, who still stood, smiling like the idiot he was. I drew Arget, and sliced down, cutting the shoulder, and Arget fell and dug deeper, until the arm fell off. Meirin stopped smiling, but I hated what happened next. The dwarves watched, horrified, as his body slowly turned to wood, moss, and grass, but they seemed to see him dying. I realized what had happened; that was only another decoy set by Meirin to make the Riders seem evil, and he bewitched it so only I could see it for what it was.

I ripped Arget out, and for a moment, I saw the same as the dwarves; a half-limbed werecat, his face stretched in agony. I blinked, and the vision was gone, but it had seemed so real, I almost believed the wood creature was the fake. But I saw the figure drop to it's knees, and in Meirin's voice, only scared, pained, "Avenge... Me... Avenge Orik..." And Meirin's copy fell on its face. The dwarves understood his "final message;" torture and kill the Riders who opposed us. The dwarves started throwing weapons rapidly, and if not for my wards, I would have died from the axes, hammers, pikes, swords, knives, and oddities. I still flinched every time something bounced away, but I had to do something besides wait until my wards faded. I scanned the area for something to help me, but nothing... Wait, was that- "Eragon! Here, Eragon!" The dwarves looked away for a moment, and seemed to think Eragon was coming to help them, as he was a dwarf (politically). I saw Sahpira's glowing scales, and I began to push through the crowd, managing to get to the edge. I waved at Eragon, and he landed next to me and yelled, "Get on!" I jumped from Saphira's foreleg, to her shoulder, then behind a spike on her back.

We lifted off, and the dwarves leaped onto their dragons, too, though their dragons were no match for Saphira's speed and stamina, which I shared with her to appease her slightly angry mood. She had seemed mad about my insult about Arya's miscarriage, but she understood that it was meaningless words of anger. I asked Eragon, "How did you get here so quickly? We are only a few leagues off Skulblaka Hjerta's border, and you were in Uru'baen." He told me, "The Eldunari showed me a spell that allows me to transport living things. So I moved us a few leagues from the location I tracked you to when we talked." I nodded, but though I would never say so, I was impressed. He was actually pretty powerful, and though I always liked to think I was the most powerful Rider, but it was obvious Eragon was, and always would.

My slightly happier mood faded, remembering that Vraela was still missing. All this, it didn't feel right live this. She deserved a real life, after all her suffering and torment, it was the only option. The only thing good enough for her was a perfect life, no problems; anything short of flawless would be cruel. I shook these thoughts away; they weren't helping anyone, especially not Vraela. I tapped Eragon's shoulder and said, "Go to Uru'baen. Now." He screwed up his face, confused, and asked, "But what about Vraela?" I told him, "Call Arya. She'll be going to Uru'baen." He looked at me questioningly and asked, "How would you know?" I had a feeling about Meirin's plans, but that wouldn't satisfy Eragon, so I said, "I think she might have a problem." Eragon's eyes widened, and I said, "Think about it. Meirin is targeting major obstacles in becoming Head Rider, and three of them are in the same city, and two more are going that direction. Who wouldn't?" He nodded grimly, and pulled his mirror shard out of his saddlebags, and reflected to Arya. When her raven-black hair and chiseled features appeared in the mirror, Eragon seemed to loosen up, and said, "Arya. At least your okay."

She frowned and asked, "Why wouldn't I be?" I butted in, and said, "Meirin may be on his way to attack you, so be prepared." She nodded, and Eragon spoke with her for awhile. The rest of the ride to Uru'baen, and I sat, thinking of how I would destroy Meirin.


	28. Chapter 28 Alive!

**I only own my own OCs. I think you know what I'm gonna say by now, so please review! :)**

Why did we design the prisons so well. Meirin had forced me in, and Eragon had engaged the Elders to make a place to put rogue Riders, even ones with Eragon's power levels. It had been formed under Izlandzadi Plaza, and now, I was stuck behind bars reinforced by the Word, and Meirin glaring in at me. This was humiliating. And I was going to slam Meirin when he got close enough. He said, "So, _Master._ How will you get out of this one? I've always heard the rumors about how you can escape anything, so live up to your reputation now." I growled, and wanted to send a blast through the bars, but we had designed it so the one inside couldn't attack, but a guard could if necessary. Meirin saw my anger, and laughed. "So you don't have a plan this time? Well, I'm disappointed. Baen." I felt the rush of terror that resulted from his word, and pain suddenly flew through my mind, and I grasped my temples, attempting to dull the pain. I screeched, "Leave me!" I accidently loosed a bolt, and I dropped to my knees as the light clashed with the bars, then shot back at me with twice the power, and flew over my head, evaporating on the stone walls. I muttered under my breath, "Le... Letta." I felt the pain fade, and I stood up to Meirin, glaring loathingly.

I quickly filed all the power I could muster, every piece of energy I had, and thrust my hand through the bars, grabbing Meirin by the shoulder, and I felt the bars pulling everything I had away, not even giving me the chance to attack Meirin as I flew backwards, crashing into the wall. I groaned, and Meirin said, "Stenr malthinae!" The stones behind me suddenly were like clay, and I had a quick flash of the terrifying moment when I had been turned into stone, but the stone only wrapped around my chest, but it curled in, crushing the air out of my lungs. The stone suddenly hardened, and I was held tight, my chest and arms held to the walls, and Meirin walked away. I had no strength to heal myself with, and if I even struggled, I would probably pass out, but I just sat there, listening to water drip from a bucket to the floor, making my mouth feel even more dry. Meirin was trying to weaken me, and it was working.

I suddenly heard a groan, and I looked around wildly. The stone walls surrounding each cell were hard packed, but a crack along the wall I was against showed... "Orik!" He was tattered and looked like he was in bad shape, but still alive. He looked wearily through the crack, saw me, and groggily asked, "Vraela? Is that you?" I said, "Yes, it's me. How long have you been here?" He gazed off into no where, and said sadly, "I don't know. The days and nights don't show here, and there is no way to tell." I nodded, and asked, "Do you know anything about what they're to do with us?" He nodded grimly and said, "An Urgal Rider came down a while ago, before you arrived, I believe, and talked with Meirin about a blood ceremony. Ring any bells?" I thought it might mean the Blood-oath Celebration, but that had taken place only years ago, and I doubt he wanted to wait for ninety years to rule. I admitted, "No, but I'll think on it. But the more important question is if you are you alright." He said, "I feel rather weak, but I am alright. The worst is scratches."

I nodded, and I felt the same way, as if the magic I'd usually regenerate was now being channeled away. I heard footsteps coming down the hidden staircase, and I struggled against the stone restraints, but they were tight and strong, too strong to break in my current state. I saw Orik pulling against manacles I hadn't even seen holding his arms behind his back, but both our struggles were futile. Three Riders came down, dragging along elvish and human Riders who hadn't joined Meirin, and putting them in empty cells. We had made over five hundred units, all of them proofed with the Word. When the loyal Riders saw me and Orik, they seemed to realize how bad the situation was, and suddenly looked gloomy and lost. I wanted to yell encouragement, do something to raise their spirits, but one who hadn't been leading a Rider entered my cell and snorted, "I never did believe the stories about you. And now I know I was right. Your pathetic."

He tossed a metal basin at me, hitting me in the head, and I growled, sending a shockwave into the air between us, making him jump, but he then snapped, "Hljödhr!" I opened my mouth to give a stinging retort, but no sound came out, but it was (usually) an easy fix. I thought, 'Losna hljödhre.' But the small amount of energy I had left wasn't enough, and though I regained my voice, I screeched in effort and fell into darkness.

**~Raweru's POV~**

As we landed in Uru'baen, I caught a glimpse of Argeta in the palace courtyard, as she had arrived before me. I leapt off Saphira and summoned a rock from the ground, and it met me halfway through the air. I rode it down next to Argeta, who snorted a welcome and we embraced minds. But just as I Eragon landed, I heard a sudden scream, and my vision suddenly faded into darkness.

I saw nothing but a black void until a gray form approached, a struggling, staggering form. After it got closer, and I recognized the form as- "Vraela! Are you truly here?" She laughed softly, the way only Vraela could, and said, "Yes. Meirin is holding me captive. Raweru, you must hurry. Bring Arya, Murtagh, and Eragon, because we'll need a lot of help. Orik is here!" I gasped. Orik? I asked, "Is he alright? Can you help us find you?" She said, "Yes, he's weak, but alive. You have to hurry, though. Meirin is planning something, and it's happening on the next full moon!" I was slightly confused, though. I thought she wanted me to stay away, but now she wanted to me to help her escape? But she probably wanted me to save Orik mainly. That would be Vraela for you. I asked, "Where are you?" But just as she opened her mouth to speak, shadows, even darker than the black void, dragged her away, and I was alone in a dark, endless eternity, but I suddenly woke. Eragon and Saphira hit the ground as if I had been pulled right out of time, and I realized that must have been what happened. I quickly filled in Eragon, and we ran for the others.

**~Meirin's POV~**

"Did the trick work, Master?" A young Urgal Rider asked me. I saw how my dark nature had corrupted him, and I felt so proud. I answered, "Yes, and you have ensured the real Vraela is barely alive?" The Urgal nodded, horns bobbing, and yelled, "Bring them in!" Four Urgals, four dwarves, and four werecats (the only ones here not Riders) guarding and dragging two limp figures, one in a silvery dress, one leather-clad. I rose from my throne, and walked forward. The dwarf king was conscious, and though we had dulled his senses, he could tell I was coming. I smirked at his terror, slapped his face, then motioned for the six guards with Vraela to leave her, and she was dropped to the ground, groaning in unconscious agony. And I loved it. I felt as if I could live of the pain of others. Who needs food and water when misery and terror fulfill and satisfy? I barked, "Take the _king _to a high security cell. I'll deal with this one." The guards nodded, and soon, only those two were in the throne room. I snapped, "Wake up, Clouds. You should wake to see this." She shook herself awake, and when she saw me, she drew back, trying to crawl away, but I ran in front of her. I smiled, and said, "I want you to have a special treatment before your friends arrive." She tried to get to her feet, but I pushed her back to the ground. I wanted her pain to be eternal. She had no idea what she had done to me. I had to avenge my lost time. I said, "I sent a Rider to get you, and I accessed your mind with ease. It was easy after that to simply manipulate Raweru's consciousness, and make her believe you could be saved. Much like how Durza manipulated Arya's mind to draw in Eragon, but here, the prizes are greater, and I will gain control of all Alegasia!" She looked at me with a glare of disgust and open hatred, and I felt as if someone had doubled my power, after learning how to draw power from emotion and pain. She spat, "Why do you wish us gone? What did we ever do?"

I fingered the amulet on my neck, and said coldly, "Something I can never forgive. And you must all pay. Besides, a werecat would make a much better leader. I will be truly fair and just." Vraela still glared, and I continued, "When they arrive, they will face a choice; surrender... or watch you and Orik die and add to my powers. Even now, the dwarvish, Urgal, and werecat armies rally, preparing to destroy your old ways. But my ways will survive and prevail." She suddenly threw a knife at me, and it must have had powerful spells on it, because it breached my wards, and if not for my leather coat, I would have died. I growled, "You will suffer longer than the rest, and the pains will be worse than you can imagine." I clapped, and the guards returned, each grabbing an arm, and she was dragged away, and I yelled after them, "Ready the fire and coals! We are going to have a bonfire." I knew that after her encounter with the Shade, Galbatorix, she had been entirely terrified of flames, and so, this was the perfect way to break her. And my revenge would be sweet. So sweet.

**Baen- sorrow**

**Stenr malthinae- stone bind**

**Letta- stop**

**Hljödhr- silent**

**Losna hljödhre- release silence**


	29. Chapter 29 Word For A Word

**I only own my own OCs. As usual, mental speech in ' ' and ancient language translations at the bottom of the page. Now, enough of my junk, and read, read, read! :)**

**~Raweru's POV~**

I hated how my life went sometimes. Raweru the Rider, Raweru the brilliant, Raweru the half-breed, Raweru Earthholder, blah, blah, blah. I had so many titles, so many different versions, it was hard to tell who was talking to me, and what else was happening. Do you know how hard it is when people say, "Earth!" And could be yelling for me, doing a strange ritual, or just screaming mumbo jumbo. It was rather infuriating. I was riding on Argeta towards the strip of land I had once known as Skulblaka Hjerta, but was now my idiotic student's headquarters, and I knew three things.

1- Two of my friends were in there, and I didn't like that.

2- My yellow-bellied, rotten gutted, trough sniffing, pus faced, maggot infested, canker fetted, mentally challenged, blindly pathetic, and lying wormy scum of a student was was about to die.

3- I was going to enjoy seeing that stupid flea ridden furball screech for mercy at my feet, but I would only end his pitiful existence. Permanently.

I wanted to watch him grovel at my feet, but after all he had done, kidnapping my friends, taking over my home, I couldn't let him continue to plague the world. I wanted to punch a wall, but all I could do was feel the wind caress my face, but its usual warm and kind wisps now ripped over my face like whips. Yet another sign of the rising storm Meirin was summoning. I even saw the werecats, Urgals, and the dwarves armies that approached, and I didn't know what to make of them. The Western Gate rising in the distance, and I knew that whatever happened next was going to affect how Alegasia would live on; the dark country Galbatorix imagined, or the beautiful world I lived in. I had to save it, no matter what. Everything was about to get bloody and destructive. I had tried time and time again to scry on Vraela or Orik time and time again, but every time, I drew a blank. I was scared that I might not be able to scry on them because they were dead, but I wouldn't accept that. I was tired, and after so long of flying, I let myself sleep. But my troubles didn't end there.

I dreamed I was in Du Weldenvarden, walking along the tree rows, and I leapt along the branches, jumping from limb to limb under a silver moon as a shadowy figure approached. I thought of the past night, and I yelled, "Vraela! Is that you?" She said, "Yes, but I don't have much time. My strength fades by the second, and Meirin's torment is taking its toll. Listen to me now. What you heard yesterday was a lie! Don't come for me! It was a... Agh!" Her silvery figure suddenly collapsed to its knees, clutching its head. The shadow of Vraela screamed, "Don't come! He's waiting..." And she faded into the shadows of the forest as I reached to where she had been, asking quietly in vain, "Vraela? Where are you?" The forest suddenly faded, and the abyss was back from the previous night. I didn't want to be here again, but then, Vraela reappeared, and she muttered weakly, "My power diminishes. You must come for me! I will be lost in a few more hours! I have until sunrise, or Meirin will go through with his plans!" I frowned, and asked, "But I thought that you just told me to stay away!" She shook her head and said, "Meirin was using me! He planned for me to be moved, but I've managed to distract them. You have to hurry!"

I asked, "But where are you exactly?" She said, "I'm in the dungeons." And before she could clarify, she suddenly screamed again, and her silver form disappeared. I tried to run after here faded form, but it wasn't enough. She was gone. I suddenly woke up, and found we were already in Skulblaka Hjerta. I asked Argeta, 'Did you see that?' She grunted an agreement, and I said, 'Should I tell Eragon and the others?' She said, 'Well, that is your decision. I cannot help you with all your problems like this, so I have to say that this is your choice. It will not make the largest difference anyway.' That I had to agree on, and it wouldn't help the rescue team's spirits, so why say anything? I asked Arya, who was flying next to me, "Ayra? Are you confident that we can save Alegasia?" She didn't reply, so I decided to take that as she didn't hear me, and we flew towards the blot that was Alfa Hjerta.

**~Meirin's POV~**

"Ma'mor." The secret passage in the wall slid open as I spoke, and I walked into the dark tunnel. When light finally became visible, I knew I had arrived. The end of the tunnel was the back entrance to the holding center, and I walked until I reached a cell without bars, only stone. A small hole, barely big enough to put a hand in, was at eye level, and I looked in on a tattered young girl. She was the only werecat to be with a dragon, but I was the only one who knew. A dragon had escaped the pens and flew into the Spine, and found her. I brought her back, so she could assist in my battle against the Riders, but she insisted on the losing side of the war. So she was here now, and nothing could stop what I was planning now. I agains said, "Ma'mor." And the stone slid away. I entered, and looked down at the werecat girl. Her shoulder-length raven hair was twined with white olive laurels and splayed around her face, and the black leather she wore was torn and shredded with claw marks. Her face was enough to make any tom think twice about her, but I would resist this urge. I had offered my affection when I first met her, but when she saw my standing against the Riders, she turned against me, and my rage pushed me on. And now, she would join the others at the blood ceremony. I yelled inn dwarvish at some guards, and they put the unconscious girl in chains and dragged her towards the others. I saw two Urgals pulling Orik, and Vraela was again, rather idiotic, as she was struggling in vain, and was quickly subdued. I had cast a spell that allowed me to enter her mind without resistance, but she kept on trying to contact Raweru, and it had worked, but I quickly fixed her mistake.

I motioned for the dwarves grasping her chains to hold her still, and they glared at her, pulling the chains taunt on each side of her so she couldn't move. She struggled to get the manacles off her wrists, but that also failed. Typical. I had used my access to her mind to siphon her energy, and now, doubted she could loose a bolt if she wanted to. The dwarves were still vengeful for their "dead king," and so were rather harsh on her, as they tugged the chains and forced her to her knees. I lowered myself to eye level with her, and said, "You've been a bad girl, haven't you? I guess that means I must continue with your punishment. The dwarves will never forget that you and your half of the Riders killed King Orik." Though Vraela was weak, she screamed, "No! I didn't kill Orik! He is my friend! Can't you stupid dwarves see he is right there?" They looked sceptically a towards the Urgals, but they didn't see Orik, thanks to my magic. Vraela saw Orik, while they (my Riders) saw a dwarf who resisted our power.

I scoffed, "That is a dwarf who abandoned the true call of the Riders. He is here for punishment, but it won't be as severe as yours. Dannigan! Bring me the iron. I trust you can handle the dwarf?" The Urgal holding Orik's left arm nodded, and retreated into another corridor, and soon returned with a long, iron pole and a whip. Vraela must have understood what was happening, because her eyes ignited with a green light, but I quickly pulled this energy into myself, and released it offensively back at her. She made no sound, and fell on her back, eyes glazed. Orik was suddenly awake, and when he saw her, he yelled, "You killed her! You killed her!" I rolled my eyes, bent down, and tapped her throat. She suddenly shuddered, and I said, "Eragon was a fool to write down the Word. It's power is magnificent! And you will both die at its hand." Vraela's chest heaved, and she coughed, "You... You won't win..." I softly said, "Oh, but I already have. When Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh arrive, they will realize Nasuada never left Skulblaka Hjerta, and I will have all the leaders in my power." Vraela screeched endless curses, and violent phrases, but when I tired of her rage, I said, "Take her to the square." And the dwarves dragged her away, looking pleased at the thought of Punishment Square. Izlandzadi Plaza had been converted; why should I honor someone who lost? Now, torture devices were everywhere, and she was dragged to a post, and the chains wrapped tightly around the metal.

I took the iron rod from Dannigan, and stepped towards her. I whispered to her, "I'm going to enjoy this." And I cast the rod down, and her screams echoed for hours as this continued.

**~Raweru's POV~**

"Agh! I had fallen asleep again, but this time, my dream had taken me to Vraela in Skulblaka Hjerta. I had watched her treatment, her short death and revival, and how much Meirin knew. The Word was with him now, and we had no protection against it. Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh knew it, too, but they if they used it, the rogue Riders would think us even worse, and would never join us again. We had landed in a glade just outside Alfa Hjerta to regain strength, and I lay on Argeta's foreleg. She said, 'You should tell them of this dream, little one. The last held no news, but this; they need to know.' I agreed, and walked up to Eragon. He asked, "Did you sleep well?" I grumbled, "No, and I must speak with all of you." Eragon frowned, and called Murtagh and Arya from where they had been chatting. Eragon encouraged me, "So what is it?" I told them the dream, every detail, every word. I knew it wasn't a dream, because Vraela's cries had been so heartbroken, so real, I couldn't have just had a nightmare. That had just happened, and we needed to get to Izlandzadi Plaza as quick as we could. When I was done, Eragon asked, "Are you sure this is true? He found the Word?" I nodded gravely, and Eragon looked down, ashamed. He miserably said, "I was a fool. And we must speak the truth. Raweru, we no longer know the Word." I blinked, confused, and asked, "But you said you heard it from Galbatorix! Did you lie?" Eragon shook his head and said, "We did hear it, but we decided that it was too dangerous. We used a transfer spell, and took the Word from our minds, then planting it on paper. But when we tried to destroy the page, it was indestructible. The Word had influenced the paper, and its power entered the paper, making it impossible to destroy, so we locked it where none would find it." I glared at him and said, "Well, someone did find it, so now, we have to fix this. We have to save Vraela and Orik!" Murtagh put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Raweru, don't be rash. You heard Meirin; he is expecting us. We can't charge in there when he expects us. We would all be killed." I pulled away from his and said, "So what? We let him kill our friends? Maybe Meirin was right! Maybe we aren't what we wanted to become!" Arya interrupted, "But we won't. We just won't rush in. We need a plan." Eragon nodded, and said, "I was thinking about this..." And we were immersed in strategy.


	30. Chapter 30 All Pain, No Gain

**I only own my own OCs. I don't even need to waste characters on my usual, so please review, people! :)**

**~Raweru's POV~**

The plan was set. Everything was in order. I had created a suit of armor, leather wasn't my favorite, being a vegetarian, but I still was going to need protection. I walked to Argeta, and got into the saddle. I asked her, 'Do you remember the plan?' She snorted and said, 'Of course! Honestly! You'd think I was a hatchling, but you are the one who is only one-hundred eighteen. I may be younger than you, but I am also wiser.' I rolled my eyes and laughed. I hadn't laughed like that since I had raced with Vraela to Meirin's ceremony, but even that was a horrible thought. I had been so happy then, but it had been the start of destruction and pain.

I had seen the amount of horror Vraela now bore, and Meirin could kill and re-kill to no end. It had terrified me to see Vraela like that; eyes glazed, chest bleeding, and one touch had made her gasp with breath again. If Meirin hated Vraela who was kind to all but her worst enemies, how would he treat Eragon, who he had loathed, complaining Eragon was a non-magical being, a human, and wasn't fit to be a Rider, much less Head Rider. I had yelled at him harshly for this, as Riders were to treat all as equals, human, Urgal, or all. A thought suddenly came to mind; what would Meirin do to _me?_ I wasn't trying to be selfish, but I was afraid for myself. Even so, I wouldn't let it keep me from helping my friends." I looked down the hill from where we were posted; and I had a good view of Izlandzadi Plaza, though it looked strange now. Around the edge of the circle, at least one hundred posts were set into the red cobblestone, and in the center, a stone platform, about five feet off the ground, had been set up, and seven stone pillars, one in the middle, two towards the South, two towards the West, and two towards the East, held a granite roof over the platform. And on each pillar, wooden pegs in the stone held up curved swords, and their silver blades didn't look dull, and I doubted they were decoration.

Many Riders, rogue and true, were gathered, the loyal Riders held to the posts along the plaza by enchanted chain, and the rogue Riders were gathered around the platform, a straight line through them leading from the Great Hall to the platform. A sudden horn bellow startled me, and I saw six Urgals coming up the path through the Riders. Two each were holding the chains to a weak figure between them, that the rogue Riders jeered and scorned as they passed. I recognized Orik's leather armor, though rather torn, and Vraela's now grayish silver dress, but the girl with black armor on was unfamiliar to me. I could see even from a distance that she was beautiful, but her beauty was marred by red stains on her face. I resisted the urge to rush down and rescue them, but that was what Meirin expected. We had to wait. Suddenly, behind the three, the rat king himself appeared. He wore the Head Rider's white robes for special occasions, but now, the blue sash that symbolized the equality of Alegasia was replaced by a scarlet cloth, and I could see that it was soaked in blood. Who's, I didn't know.

I was suddenly worried because I caught a glimpse of Arya on the opposite end of the plaza, worrying Meirin might see her, but she was gone in the blink of an eye. I kept my eye on the platform, but when they climbed up the side of the platform, I lost sight of them under the roof, though I heard as Meirin confidently proclaimed, "All of you before me; traitors or loyal, are now going to see the end of the treacherous Rider Age. You traitors to what it means to be a Rider will see this, then be killed. Those who are wise and joined me will live forever, and the ideals of the greatest leader of our millennia." All Riders, Meirin's or otherwise, looked confused and slightly scared. Meirin must have noticed, because he said, "You all look nervous, but don't worry. We are going to recreate the old days, though we will stronger, wiser, and greater in every way. And as every event in history, we must destroy that which blocks our path. And these three will be the first obstacles to fall before us." He motioned to the three figures hidden under the roof. He continued, "For opposing us and attempting to destroy what many worked to create, we will make them suffer. I have found that Arya, the good queen of elves, has been murdered by her own husband, Eragon. Orik was also killed by Vraela here, and the evil Raweru. Will we let them kill Nar Garzhvog, Nasuada, and Grimrr Halfpaw, too? No. For every good soul they've killed, they will die that many times each."

All of the Riders were now muttering, wondering how they could die more than once, when everything went wrong. Arya suddenly stepped out of the her hiding place, and said, "Listen! I am Arya Elvenqueen, and my husband is kind, and would never hurt me. Meirin has been tricking you!" A rogue Rider exclaimed, "You? Arya? Since when is Arya a human?" Arya lost focus, and for a moment, I saw what the Riders saw; a human girl with red hair, but when I blinked, she was Arya again. I cursed silently; Meirin must have put a spell on the Riders so they could see what he wanted them to, and I got the feeling they didn't like to see Arya alive. Meirin must have been able to see her though, because he yelled, "This is another traitor! I believe she was a part of Orik's murder! An accomplice! Take her!" Arya hadn't expected them to attack, and they had tossed magic-blocking chains around her, pinning her arms to her sides, and even when she yelled, "Skölir!" To protect herself, but it failed. I wanted horribly to jump out, but Eragon would be angry if I broke the plan. But then again, Arya had already messed that up.

As I was about to walk out of my hiding place, Eragon beat me to it. He stepped out and screeched angrily, "Let her go!" And the same happened to him, chains quickly and harshly wrapping around him. I was terrified, but it only got worse when Murtagh came out, too. I knew they would be expecting me too, so I figured I might as well face them with Murtagh. I jumped out, and yelled, "Aptr!" The power I put into the word forced the majority of the rogues back, but they still held tight to Arya and Eragon. I drew Arget, and slashed at their chains, but the metals clashed with a shower of sparks, and I suddenly flew back. I managed to land on my feet, but Arget had been blasted about twenty feet in the other direction.

I growled, "Release my friends. Now!" Meirin motioned threateningly to me and said, "You see? They threaten us! We must protect what we want to create! Capture these traitors, and prepare them for the blood ceremony!" The dwarves yelled especially loud, and all attacked harshly. I quickly muttered, "Skölir." Spears flew, swords swung, and arrows shot past me. My wards protected me from most of the projectiles, but Meirin had a trick. A black arrow flew at me, and before I realized what was happening, it passed my wards and impaled itself in my side. I screeched, but kept up my spell, though I could feel the shield weakening. I shot a quick glance at Murtagh, and what I saw wasn't inspiring hope. Murtagh had also put up a shield, but was walking towards Eragon and Arya, so I mimicked him, walking after him. My invisible shield was almost at the breaking point, and as I walked, it took more and more energy to sustain. But once I was next to Murtagh, the shield shattered. I rushed to my sword, but the chains following me got there first.

They wrapped themselves around my shoulders, crossing on my chest, and then pinned my arms behind my back. I smiled, and focused on the metal, feeling the steel's strong material. I had figured out long ago how to bend metal, so this was easy, enchanted metal or not. I watched the metal rip itself apart, and I was suddenly free. I pulled on the remains of the chains, and the dwarves holding it were dragged forward. I stepped forward, planning to bend the chains on Eragon and Arya's chains, but that was ruined when Meirin spoke the Word, and I froze where I was. He nodded at an Urgal, and said, "You know the plan." He had planned all of this. Our arrival, our plan, he had known somehow. The Urgal stepped up, and I watched him drag another chain, but this one was made from... was that thread? I saw the silver chain, and Meirin commented, "Oh, yes. We knew you would try that, so we expanded spider silk, which is quite strong when larger." The Urgal reset the silk over me the same as before, and I couldn't feel it like I could with metals, rock, or gems.

The Urgal dragged me forward, and I saw Murtagh pulling against the chains he had been caged in. I was no longer frozen, but somehow, I still couldn't move, and I was limp as a strip of cloth. I could now see under the roof of the platform, where Orik, Vraela, Arya, Eragon, and the young girl were tied to the pillars. I was tied to the one along the South side, and I saw Eragon in the center, Arya and Vraela in the East, Murtagh being tied next to Orik in the West, and I was next to the young girl, who I could now see was a werecat. She had her eyes closed and was breathing lightly, so I could assume she wasn't doing well. As Murtagh was tethered, Meirin grabbed the curved blade from over Eragon and said savagely, "Now, with the red light of dawn to oversee this ritual, I call the Blood Ceremony into session! Let the traitors die."

**Skölir- shield**

**Aptr- back**

**Please follow me! I haven't gotten many followers lately, and I'd appreciate it if you did! Trademark- :)**


	31. Chapter 31 A Death, A Life

**I only own my own OCs. I save you the usual boredom, and on with the show! Follow the leader, and leader= me. Got a bet going on how many followers I can get, so please help me out! :)**

Okay. Being killed three times was extreme, but tying me to a stone and killing me and my friends with a crowd; over the line. I had died three times before the crowd of Riders came, and every time was like my veins becoming ice, then rapidly boiling. When I died, it was like a dream; standing in a black void, nothing more than black and emptiness in every direction. Was that supposed to be the Afterlife? If it was, I didn't feel like staying permanently. Then, it felt like someone attached a cord to my spine, and was yanking me back to the living world. And when I'd wake, I be barely stronger than when I died; just enough to keep me alive. Every time I died, what I died of healed slightly, the pain remaining, the stress of it gone, so more punishment could be inflicted. Yay. I could die and die again. But I was more worried about Alera, the werecat girl. I had heard Meirin yell her name, and when they stopped to clean their weapons, I comforted her. She was in much worse shape than I was. Meirin hated her even more than us, and that's hard to do.

She was next to Raweru, which made me feel she was slightly safer, but it didn't change the fact Meirin wanted to kill us multiple times. I started to pull on the stupid chains again, but they wouldn't budge. No matter how hard I tugged, it stayed solid. Solid. Wait... I knew the chains blocked magic, but it couldn't stop me from moving. And lightning had become as much a part of me as my arms or legs. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, trying to feel the sky. Weather in general would be helpful. Precipitation I could make ice daggers, clouds I could make a fog to confuse, but the sky had different plans. I looked up, and realized the roof was blocking my ability to pull down weather, as I could usual summon clouds. I looked to Raweru, motioned as small as I could at the ceiling, and she seemed to understand. I closed her eyes, and started pulling at the silk. But not quick enough. Meirin was poised with the curved sword hovering over Eragon's head, and he raised the blade to deliver the blow. He yelled, "Your blood will be my ink!" And the sword crashed down, though I refused to look. I heard Arya scream, "Eragon!" Orik cursed under his breath repetitively, but I had to focus. Clouds. Clouds. And a moment later, the granite overhead cracked, sending rubble crashing down in large chunks. I held my arms out, and a falling stone crushed the links in the middle of the chain, the half of the chains still dragging from my wrists.

I ran (actually stumbled) over the rocks blindly in the dust, headed towards the center pillar. Maybe I could still save Eragon. Meirin knows that if he revived him, he might be defeated, so he... I froze. The shadowy form of Meirin was hunched over Eragon's, and his hand on his throat. Why would Meirin do that? I crept up slowly, trying to keep my chains from clinking, and heard Meirin mutter the Word. I shuddered silently, and crouched behind a large rock. To the side, I could see Arya had also broken free, but was on her knees, weeping, Orik leaning and comforting her. I heard Eragon cough, and I felt like singing. He was alive! I decided this was the time to act, before he killed Eragon again, and I tossed my chains towards him. One chain caught on his neck, one on his leg, and he roared, "What is going on?" I tugged as hard as I could, and he toppled down, and I rushed forward, placing myself on Meirin's back, and I ripped his arms behind him. I yelled, "Arya! He's alive, but you have to get him! I don't know how long I can hold him!" I had been weak already, but now, I was feeling light-headed, and my grip on Meirin was swaying. I held tight though, and heard as Arya rushed to Eragon's side to my left.

I now was losing my grip fast, and Arya was dragging Eragon away slowly. I yelled to Emerald, 'Where are you? Help Arya!' She answered desperately, 'I can't! When I helped your friends, they gave me charge to protect Argeta, and these pesky dwarves are swarming around my claws! I'm having a challenge keeping Argeta from their greedy paws.' I groaned, and Meirin took this for weakness, using my desperation as an escape, he flipped over, and I was on the bottom this time. He glared at me fiercely, until he muttered the Word, and with a scream and searing pain, I was back in the void. I floated in the darkness, ground and air gone, and I looked for something I could escape through. I remembered a legend about a backdoor to the Afterlife, so I floated, looking like every time. If Meirin was expecting me to stay down until he wanted and I woke up, he would be confused, and we could attack freely. But before I could, the cord yanked on my spine, and I saw a flash of light. My eyes fluttered open, and I was alive again. Too bad. The Afterlife was growing on me.

Meirin was still over me, but now, he must have realized I would be too weak to try and escape, and scoffed, "Pathetic. You can't even protect yourself, much less your friends." I couldn't tell who he was talking to, but when I caught a glimpse to the side, I saw Arya still slowly dragging Eragon's limp figure away, and now that the dust was clearing, I could tell that Alera and Raweru were gone. I, as usual, was stuck being the last one; the bait. I wasn't going to just lie down though. I grabbed farther up my chains, and I re-threw them over Meirin's back, and yanked. I pulled as hard as I could, and Meirin fell on his hip. I quickly unraveled myself from him and ran over the rubble towards Arya. I grabbed Eragon's other arm and helped her take him, Meirin yelling in rage behind us.


	32. Chapter 32 Wake-Up Call

**I only own my own OCs. I'll say this for your benefit; mental speech in ' ' and ancient language translations at the bottom. So I give you one command: Read, read, read! And then, I'll write, write, write! Please review! And Alera, I hope you finally got to this chapter. ;)**

Did I mention that Eragon was heavy? He weighed on my already overworked body, and it didn't help he was muttering about seven toes (dwarves have seven toes on each foot, in case you didn't know). I had taken one of Eragon's arms and draped it over my shoulder, but it wasn't helping with the weight. I was feeling the pain of death still growing, and I was feeling weaker with every step. We walked into the woods outside of Alfa Hjerta, Meirin's enraged yells echoing behind us. We knew they would be searching for us soon, so we tried to hurry, but the Head Rider was hard to haul. Eragon groaned, and muttered, "I... I can walk now." I didn't believe it, as an hour after I'd died the first time I tied to walk, and entirely collapsed. I didn't want to let him try, but I held one arm lightly as he stood alone, and hit the dirt. I stooped over, and asked, "Are you alright?" He grumbled, "Yeah... No..." I wasn't surprised. When you die and come back that way, if a wound killed you, it healed that enough so you wouldn't die, and if by magic, the spell was no longer under its affects.

I suddenly heard a twig snap, and I whipped around, lightning flickering weakly between my fingers and in my hair. I saw a sudden flash of red, and Murtagh was in front of me in the trees! I sighed and released the electricity. I said, "Oh, its just you. I thought you were Meirin." Murtagh murmured, "That's a bit insulting. What happened with Eragon?" I rolled my eyes and said, "He died, that's what." Murtagh leaned over and touched Eragon's forehead, and said, "He just needs rest. We should make camp, but not here." I nodded, and said, "Well, I get some dinner." I looked on the trees right next to me and found some herbs and wild plants, then I smashed them between rocks into a mash. I gave it to everyone, a mix to help our strength regenerate faster. We started walking again, this time Murtagh dragging Eragon along with me, as fast as we could towards the North Gate. It would take until sundown at least, and about a quarter of the way there... "Eragon! Vraela! Arya! Murtagh!" I turned and hissed at Alera, "Be quiet! Meirin might hear! But its good to see you guys." Orik, Raweru, and Alera had joined us. After about fifty seconds, though, we had to continue on.

**~Time Skip~**

About halfway, Raweru plainly said, "Why don't we just teleport?" I felt rather stupid for not thinking of that. Arya had been using magic to sustain Eragon's wound from further damage, and Murtagh had been fighting hard, so I had to do the spell with Raweru. I gripped her hands and we softly chanted the spell, and with my low energy level falling to entirely empty, we dematerialized and reappeared next to the North Gate, as teleportation in or out of Skulblaka was stopped by the barrier, so we got as close as we could. I took one step towards the stone arch of the North Gate, and bluntly fell to the ground.

**~Raweru's POV~**

Thanks a lot for passing out, Vraela. I had to carry her all the way to Ceris. And even though she was really light, she was still hard to carry when she sparked with every step. When we got to Ceris, I was drop dead tired, and my hair was standing about two feet up from the static. She had died three times, yes, but she hadn't had to pack an electrical storm about fifty leagues. When we got there, I dropped as hard as Vraela when we got into the honorary rooms. That was one thing we could count on; the elves support. As Arya was one of us, and the elves adored their queen. I dropped onto the bed, and I fell asleep as quickly as I could. But whenever danger was around, like Vraela's scar's burned, I could see things of importance in my sleep. Unfortunately, this was one of those nights. I was a shimmering copy of myself, transparent, was hovering next to a crumbing pile of rock, that I recognized too well. The posts around the edge Izlandzadi Plaza had been charred to a crisp, most likely by Meirin's rage, and the platform's remains were smashed to small bits. I didn't see any dead Riders, which could be good or bad. I had learned how to move by just leaning in the direction I wanted to go, and I turned towards two figures at the door of the Great Hall. I had found that no one could see me in this form, so I floated right next to the two; an Urgal, and my least favorite werecat, Meirin.

Meirin glared at the Urgal and said in mock sadly, "I'm disappointed in you, Yarbog. I used your position for a reason. You were the second in command to Roran Stronghammer. You should have been able to _invite_ Roran here. All veterans look up to him, and the humans find him intriguing. Now, you had better lure him here by the next empty sky, or your already destroyed mind will be completely worthless, and I don't like worthless." Yarbog... I'd heard about Yarbog. Roran had wrestled him, and won. Yarbog was with Meirin now, though? But at a closer look, I saw his eyes were glazed over, just like the hypnotized Kull from Meirin's first attack. If I had been there in person, I would have blocked the spell's chain, but I had to settle for watching. A short dwarf suddenly ran up and urgently pleaded, "Sir Meirin! The army is ready to march! We await your signal." Meirin nodded and said thoughtfully, "Then we're ready. Get Glenma." Glenma was his dragon, a pure black creature that had always been the polar opposite of Meirin. When they first bonded, I wasn't sure they had truly taken to each other. The dwarf nodded, and ran off. Meirin chuckled, and said, "Go, Yarbog. Meet Jubian. You know your assignment from here." Yarbog nodded and walked away.

Meirin yelled over his shoulder, "Glenma! Come along!" The pitch-black dragon had been roosting in a nearby tree, and now leapt down. Meirin stroked her and said, "We'll get what we want. We always do. Dwarf! Get Glenma a cow carcass, and tell the warriors we attack-" "Raweru, wake up! It's noon!" Arya's voice was suddenly echoing in my mind, and I woke up. She looked at me and said, "Are you alright? You seem pale." I nodded, and said blantly, "We have a problem."


	33. Chapter 33 An Emotional Day

**I only own my own OCs. I guess I'd better say my ush, so ancient language translations at the bottom of the page, and ' ' are for mental speech. Now, read to your heart's content.**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was giant teeth. I screeched and fell on hard wood, and I scrambled backwards. I heard a snort, and an amused and pleased voice spoke in my mind, 'Am I that terrifying now, Vraela?' I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed Emerald's snout away. She growled mockingly, 'The ferocious dragon, Emerald. Killer of foes-' "Eater of sheep, more like it!" She growled and rubbed against me. I pulled myself up and looked around. From the looks of the room, it was my guest room in Ceris, with the bed next to the doorway. Emerald had crammed herself as far into the room as she could, but only her head could fit in. I smirked, and scolded her mockingly, "Has the room gotten smaller, or are you just that much bigger? I told you that you were eating too much. You should have listened.." She stopped attempting to tear herself out the door, and snarled, 'Stop joking and help!' I rolled my eyes, and said, 'Turn your head as you pull.' She twisted her emerald head and pulled backwards, freeing herself in a shower of bark strips. She shook her head multiple times, and complained, 'I feel like I have splinters under my scales!'

I stood, and looked to the vanity, seeing a short, silver, laced dress, changed from the tattered rags I presently wore. As I walked out the door, a black-haired elf boy rushed up to me, and stuttered, "Lady Vraela! Eragon Kingslayer, Arya Shadeslayer, and Raweru Rockbender have called for a meeting of the Elders. And I am pleased to see you are well." I nodded, and asked, "Where are they?" He replied, "At líf Treavam. I will escort you. And I have a message from a Janir Festonsson." He handed me a roll of pale parchment, which I eagerly accepted, and nodded my thanks. Janir had become the stable master before I left, and I was waiting for news of success. I was met with a horrible fact:

Dear Vraela Lightwielder,

I am sorry to inform you, that Janir Festonsson, had joined a patrol to escort a dragon's egg from Ellesméra to Kirtan, and the escort was attacked. An Urgal horde captured the egg, and the patrol, including Janir Festonsson, were slain. We grieve for your loss, as we are aware he was your future mate, and we regret his death.

Wishing you well,

Duncan Roseton of Elvish Incidents

I couldn't face it. Janir. Beautiful, kind, generous, loving Janir... He couldn't be gone. I wouldn't believe it until I saw his body. I thought the words for scrying, desperately searching for Janir in the world, but he was gone. A void. Emptiness. All I could see was black. Why him? Why now? Why _at all?_ I had loved that boy. His black, wavy hair, his laugh... All that made Janir, Janir... And now, there was no Janir. I opened my eyes, and feeling tears well, I let my hair droop in front of my face, shielding myself. No matter how painful, I had to remember that people still needed me. I murmured, "Lead me to líf Treavam." And I silently followed the boy, not bothering to ask his name. Emerald could feel my sadness, and attempted to comfort me, but it didn't help. She was part of me, but she wasn't Janir. I saw the boy halt in front of an oak tree, 3/4 the size of the Menoa tree. He motioned at a root to the left, and as I looked, I noticed that a staircase wound up the root and around the trunk, disappearing in the fall orange, gold, and red foliage.

I thanked the boy, and quietly settled onto Emerald's back. We shot up into the sky, following the staircase, but the usual adrenaline of flying was replaced by a wave of sadness. When I had flown with Janir, he had loved the flight, and the wind running along Emerald's wings. I saw and felt the wind dancing on her wings as we flew, and Janir's vacancy felt even stronger than before. But I pushed all thought of Janir away, remembering that Arya, Eragon, and Raweru were about to see me. They would take despair if they saw my tears. No. I hadn't been able to save Janir, but I would save my friends somehow.

I suddenly noticed a large knot in the trunk, big enough for elder dragons, and directed Emerald past gold leaves and limbs and into the hole. A small, circular table stood in the middle of the room, three dragons curled up around it. I could already tell Raweru was beating hard at Eragon about something. She was pounding the table with an iron hammer repeatedly, Arya plugging her ears, and Eragon just glaring back. Better than when I usually see Eragon and Raweru in the same room, but I had been hoping for unusual; that was apparently too high a hope. I dismounted Emerald and called, "Atra esterní ono thelduin." Eragon, face red, turned, and making the appropriate gesture, answered, "Atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

I didn't bother with the third line, and I asked, "What's happened?" Eragon was about to answer, but Raweru cut in angrily, "I had a vision about Meirin's plans, and just because it's slightly vague, Eragon refuses to act!" She threw her hammer at his head, scraping his left temple, and yelling, "Maggot-infested, dung-sniffing, canker-filled, worm-ridden, pus-dripping carcass of a rotten skunk!" Wow. She broke out the big spears on that go. I had to save Eragon's hide, so I put my hand up for Raweru to stop, and said, "Eragon. Walk with me." He blinked, confused, and followed me hesitantly.

We started to descend the stairs, winding along the tree trunk, and I asked, "It scared you, didn't it?" He stared at me, shocked, and I asked again, "Dying scared you, didn't it?" He hesitated before nodding, and I continued, "I understand your feelings. The first time, I was sure my life was over; that all I had wished to accomplish would never come true, and that I had failed in all my life. But you must understand that cowardice will not help us now; only bravery." Eragon looked at me and said questioningly, "This isn't like you. Usually, you'll have a full speech on my mistakes, and now your supportive? What's happened?" I couldn't pull my heart from my throat long enough to speak.

I pulled the letter from my cloak, and Eragon's face softened after reading it. He asked, "Were you married?" I chocked out, "No, but we were to be wed in spring." Eragon put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Janir died a hero's death. And you will join him someday. Just not yet. Until then, live life as well as you can." I smiled, and I thanked Eragon. We started walking back to the meeting room, where I could hear Raweru building and smashing things repeatedly. I patted Eragon's back and said, "Try to be patient with her." He rolled his eyes, as I saw Raweru throw a clay basin down the tree's length. Just another day with those two and Arya.

**Atra esterní ono thelduin- May good fortune rule over you**

** Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr- Peace live in your heart**

**líf Treavam- Life Tree**


	34. Chapter 34 Reading The Past

**I only own my own OCs. I guess I should start doing my blabber again to remind you people, so mental speech in ' ' and ancient language translations at the bottom of the page. Please review and follow! :)**

Something was wrong with Eragon and Raweru. First, Raweru throws a second hammer at Eragon, but this time it nailed his shoulder, dislocating it, which Arya quickly healed and restrained Raweru (with resistance) to her chair. Once Eragon and Raweru had made a peace agreement, reluctantly releasing the magic on Raweru, the craziest thing began. Eragon yelled, "I'll pin his head to my door! I'll feed his blood to Saphira, and his skin will line my blankets!" No one spoke; Arya was horrified, Raweru smiled, enjoying the thought, and I just stared at Eragon. Had I done that when I talked to him? Maybe I should have let him sulk. It's better than barbarian-mental-case Eragon I was seeing. Raweru, on the other hand, was suddenly more bloodthirsty than usual. After being released, she immediately formed a wooden club, and started whacking the floor, a crazed grin swallowing her face. Something had gotten to her, and when she's bothered at all, it tips the scales, sending her over the edge.

After the meeting, I was excited. Eragon and Raweru had planned a scheme, and even Arya had to admit, that revenge was going to be sweet. And the best part; we attack at midnight, so I don't have to wait. I decided to check on Alera, who was still immobile. I wandered through the streets, and after awhile, I found the birch tree she lived in. I knocked on the door, and she called, "Come in!" I opened the door to see that her house was half death trap, half library. The walls were lined with bookcases, scrolls, a werelight hanging from the ceiling stabbed by knives, and the floor was polished wood, but stained by red spots. We all know what those "red spots" are. I walked through the entry room and entered the kitchen, which was even scarier than the entry. The walls were covered with bloodstained weapons, shaped by all of the Alegasian races, and the tables were covered in raw meat, cutting knives, and cream canisters. I shuddered and kept walking, coming to the bedroom, where Alera was lying on red silk blankets, her forearms, legs, and forehead wrapped in white cloth.

She called, "Hey! I've been expecting you." I replied, "I had to see how you were doing." Alera grabbed a can of cream from her bedside and ripped it open with her teeth, then draining it. She muttered, "Could be better. If you talked to any other werecat, they'd tell you cream is for kits, but they don't realize how good it tastes." I barely managed to maintain a straight face when she said that. She threw the can at the wall and continued, "Course, I'd feel even better if I was attacking with you tonight." I winced; she wasn't supposed to know about the strike force. I muttered, "I, I um-" "It's okay. I know the reasons. Eragon gave me the entire, five parchment long list." I laughed and said, "Yeah, he'll do that." I guess it's his thing." She shrugged, and suddenly looked uncomfortable. She looked away as she said, "I've been wondering... What were you doing there?" I blinked, confused, and she restarted, "Well, I could see why Meirin hates Raweru, Eragon, and Ayra, but why you?" I sighed; I had to spill at some point.

I murmured, "He once was a kind, caring child. I met him when I brought an egg to Osilon, he had been running in the streets, he took a bet with his friends that he would wake a dragon, and he did. He was immediately taken to Skulblaka Hjerta for training. I taught young trainees physical combat and magical defense, and as Meirin was the only of his race, I was kind to him, and he enjoyed my compassion, until he realized that he was shunned by the other trainees for spending much time with me. He immediately blamed me, and began trying to find comfort in others. But the other races mainly kept to themselves, except for the Urgals. They had been outcasts themselves, and gladly accepted Meirin." I shook my head as I remembered what happened next. "He secretly switched to living in the Urgal city, and I found he also traded classes to speak often with an Urgal that was a past shaman. They seemed to practice harmless magics, but Meirin was learning how to control many minds at once; a last resort of an Urgal shaman. And one day, Eragon declared a that any Rider that wished to could travel home for a fortnight, but didn't return for two fortnights."

Alera cut in, "This is true. I was his neighbor, and he ran away to Ceris when he was ten, and I moved in a week after. When he returned, his parents didn't recognize him, and he ran down the street, and he knocked into me as he ran by, and we both fell. He yelled at me, but I spoke kindly to him, trying to ease his anger, and it worked. He spent his vacation with me, but when he asked to court me, I didn't know him well enough to say yes, and he flew into a rage when I refused. He left, but feeling guilty, I followed him. He traveled to an Urgal village, deep in the mountains of the Spine, and all the Urgals from Skulblaka Hjerta were gathered. He used the tricks you say this Urgal taught him, and the Urgals lifelessly followed in single file. I had been startled by this frightening display, and fled, and a lost dragon, and we bonded. She is actually upstairs right now. But the next day, the day Meirin attempted to dethrone Eragon, Urgals captured me when I was walking through Du Weldenvarden." I looked down and said, "I was the source of this war, weren't I?" Alera said, "No. Meirin's hate caused this all." I looked to Alera and said, "Your going to sneak along with the strike force, aren't you?" She smiled and said, "Of course."


	35. Chapter 35 A New Plan

**I only own my own OCs. I'm sure your all tired of my little speech, so just read. Please review!**

"Duck!" Eragon dodged as an Urgal threw a metal club at his head, whistling past and crashing into the brush. The dragons flew over the small patch of woods we were running through, chased by mentally trapped Urgals. I yelled to Eragon, "I thought this was the silent way in!" He groaned and replied, "It was when I was scrying!" I roared as I wrestled an Urgal to the ground, knocking him on the head with the hilt of my sword. I launched myself forward, dealing blows that I was confident would not kill. Arya and Eragon were charging through the brush, followed closely by Raweru, who was chucking rocks everywhere, not caring how hard or who she hit. The dragons were grappling in the skies, but the size advantage of our dragons ended the sky battle quickly. They quickly landed, and I saw a flash of midnight fur, and stalled for a minute. Saphira and Firnen landed, and once Eragon and Arya had mounted, Arya called, "Don't dawdle! We don't have time to spare." I flashed back to the woods, seeing a purple mass, and beckoned to Emerald. By the time she had landed, Alera and her dragon, Lenora, a purple beast the size of a hut, appeared from the pines. Eragon fumed; "Why did you follow us?"

Alera called, "You think I'm going to let that maggot-infested leech to you? If it came down to it, you couldn't kill him. But I could. And I intend to." Before Eragon could say another word, Lenora pounced into the air, and I shrugged and said, "What can you do?" Eragon put his face in his hands, jolting as Saphira took off. I quickly followed. Emerald asked, 'I am confused; Was this not to be a stealth mission?' I assured her, and she continued, 'Then why do we fly where any can see us?' I rolled my eyes and said, 'I told Eragon the same thing! He is such a thick-headed bull sometimes.' Emerald snorted, 'Now I see why you used to moon over him; you're alike in this way.' I nearly growled; talk of my old loves so soon after losing Janir pained me. I ended the conversation by saying, 'He is a wet piece of bark in my hearth, something that shall not ignite while another still burns.' Emerald observed, 'You have become wise.' 'Would any other Council member agree to that?' 'I suppose not, but you act differently about them then before.' I scoffed, 'So I don't declare war on Eragon with Raweru! That is the only change.' Emerald chuffed in laughter, and I focused on the sky, and what was to come; the final battle.

**~Time Skip~**

After flying for an hour, we reached the heart of our home. The city was in chaos. Dark Riders were pillaging the homes of their faithful classmates, while from Izlandzadi Plaza, screaming was echoing down the streets. Small arguments were bursting out, thieves quarreling about their loot, and I saw a young elf girl, not even eight, being robbed by four Kull. I silently pleaded with a desperate look to Eragon, and he looked troubled, as if contemplating jumping out from the alley himself to help her. When he didn't answer, I took that as a yes, and muttered, "Slytha.". The Kula collapsed, and the child stood, confused. I stuck my head out the side, and beckoned her over. She saw my face, smiled widely, and raced quickly to our hiding place. She bowed and said softly, "Atra esterní ono thelduin. Thank you." I wanted to say we didn't have time for formalities, but Eragon responded in turn, and I quickly interjected, "We must hurry! Child, how many Riders haven't been influenced?" The girl said, "Many, but few still remain free. Any caught speaking ill of Meirin or positively of you is taken off the streets or from their rooms at night. I would say only ten of the hundred Riders above ground are not what we have been calling 'Eddyr Shur'tugal'." Empty Riders. You got that right. I asked her, "What is your name?" She said, "Alysa." I nodded, and said, "Well, Alysa, we need you to find these Riders and get them to come to Izlandzadi Plaza. Ten may not be many, but it is the best we can offer." Alysa nodded, and ran down the cobblestone street, leaping the sleeping Kull towards a small marron dragon, barely large enough to ride. She climbed on, and rode towards the East. I nodded at Eragon, and we mounted our dragons, and flew towards the plaza, possibly to our deaths.

**Slytha- sleep**

**Eddyr Shur-tugal- Empty Riders**

**Sorry about the short length and the chapter! I've gotten caught up in my real life, which isn't as exciting as Vraela's sadly. Please review!**


End file.
